Hungry Eyes
by Larmes de pluie
Summary: TRAD Pendant les vacances de Noël, Ron et Hermione doivent faire face à leurs sentiments de plus en plus forts l'un pour l'autre NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU TOME 5 TERMINÉE
1. Hermione agit bizarrement

_J'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction alors voilà ! ! C'est une fic Ron/Hermione vu que c'est mon couple préféré et que j'espère très fort que J.K.R les mettra ensemble avant que l'un des deux disparaisse ! _

__  
  
_Bon pour ceux qui voudraient lire la fic en version originale c'est une fic d'A Graton qui s'appelle « Hungry Eyes ». (Je le répète : elle ne tient pas compte du tome 5)_

__  
_Pour votre information elle contient 9 chapitres et j'en ai déjà traduits 6. En clair ça veut dire que la fréquence de mise à jour dépendra de mon humeur ou du temps que j'ai à ma disposition (ben oui maintenant j'suis en terminale alors faut k'je m'accroche...) ! Attention je suis loin d'être bilingue alors..._

_Disclaimer (que personne ne lit mais c'est pas grave) : Alors là, absolument RIEN ne m'appartient. Cette fic est à A Graton qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise et le reste appartient à J.K.R, dont je salue l'intelligence. Bref je suis la 5ème roue du carrosse ! ! C'est juste que cette histoire m'a plu et du coup, j'en fais profiter ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais. Aucun profit ne peut être tiré de cette traduction._

_Bon trêve de bla-bla voilà l'histoire..._

Chapitre 1 

« Maintenant souvenez-vous, chers élèves, que demain nous irons dehors pour notre démonstration finale du trimestre. Assurez-vous d'apporter vos gants et vos écharpes . » donna pour consigne le professeur Chourave. Les élèves furent congédiés, firent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Harry Potter jeta ses dernières notes dans son livre d'Herbologie et fourra celui-ci dans son sac alors qu'il courait pour rattraper ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger (qui lisait avec empressement les derniers paragraphes de son livre préféré, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_) et Ron Weasley.

« Ce cours était fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Nous n'avons rien fait ! » dit Ron en roulant des yeux. « Nous avons étudié les plantes que nous allons voir demain. En quoi est-ce excitant ? »

Hermione grogna mais ne dit rien. Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai trouvé que c'était intéressant. »

Ron rit. « Harry, tu t'es endormi. »

Hermione leva enfin le nez de son livre pour leur lancer un regard furieux alors qu'ils riaient avec ardeur. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Que se passera-t-il si cela tombe aux examens ? Hein ? »

« Oh, calme-toi, Hermione ! » dit Ron en riant. « Nous lirons le chapitre plus tard. »

« Non vous ne le ferez pas. » dit-elle en replongeant le nez dans son livre et en devançant les deux autres.

Ils ralentirent pour s'arrêter. « C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda Harry.

« Je sais pas » dit Ron en regardant Hermione. Elle n'avait pas agi aussi bizarrement depuis leur troisième année. « Tu ne penses pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec l'école, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? » demanda Harry. « Elle est la meilleure dans tous les cours, et elle prend le chemin qu'on exige d'elle. En plus de ça, elle est Préfète. Je n'y comprends rien du tout. »

« Moi non plus » dit Ron. Il lança du coin de l'oeil un regard à Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée pour parler à un professeur avant d'intégrer leur prochain cours, la Métamorphose.

Harry soupira. « Alors, est-ce que tu restes pour les vacances de Noël ? »

« Oh, ouais » dit Ron en redescendant sur terre. Ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Hermione. Ses pensées se tournaient toujours subitement vers elle ces jours-ci. « Oui, je reste. J'ai justement écrit à la maison hier pour demander à Maman si je pouvais. Ils vont rester avec Bill de toute façon. Ginny va probablement rester ici aussi. »

« Je vois » dit Harry. « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... » Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa pensée, ils furent interrompus par une cinquième année familière.

« Bonjour Harry » dit la voix de Ginny Weasley. Elle avait couru vers eux après être sortie de son dernier cours.

« Salut Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ron, ignoré, ne bougea pas.

« Andrew dit qu'il y a un problème avec la nouvelle formation de Quidditch que tu as établi. Il dit que nous, les Poursuiveurs, nous n'aurons pas la place de marquer avec l'endroit où tu as placé les Batteurs. » expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

Harry soupira, frustré. Il regarda Ron et sourit en guise d'excuse. « Je dois aller m'occuper de ça, je te rattraperai en cours. Garde-moi une place. » cria-t-il alors qu'il filait avec Ginny.

Ron les regarda se retirer et se retrouva seul, à penser à une personne.

Hermione avait couvert ses pensées plus souvent que qui que ce soit d'autre et c'en était presque agaçant. Il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ses devoirs quelquefois à cause de ça... non pas qu'il les faisait, de toute façon.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la classe du professeur McGonagall et leva les yeux vers le tableau au devant de la pièce. Il lut, à sa grande consternation, « Aujourd'hui : Animaux en Meubles » Il prit sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione, en plaçant ses livres sur la chaise d'Harry. Hermione avait encore le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux. Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et elle ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce. Finalement, avec un fort toussotement, il s'arrangea pour attirer son attention.

« Ne t'assois pas si près de moi. Je ne veux pas attraper ce que tu as. » aboya-t-elle.

Un regard choqué passa sur le visage de Ron et tourna rapidement en un regard de déception. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de classe et s'arrêta juste à côté de la chaise de Ron.

« Mr Weasley, où est Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle avec le ton strict dont elle se servait et qui était si célèbre.

Il baissa les yeux vers le bureau devant lui. « Il...Il a dû aller résoudre quelques problèmes de Quidditch. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. « Très bien, du moment qu'il soit là avant que nous commencions. » dit-elle, et elle continua à se diriger vers l'avant. Ron sourit à moitié puis se retourna pour regarder Hermione, qui semblait complètement en extase devant son livre.

« Hermione » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Il se recula dans un sursaut puis soupira lentement. « Laisse tomber » dit-il.

Elle ferma violemment son livre dans un claquement, ce qui fit reculer Ron de nouveau. « Tu m'as harcelée toute la journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon problème ? Est-ce que je dois toujours avoir un problème ? » Elle devenait énervée aussi. « Il doit toujours y avoir quelque chose ? »

« Pas toujours, mais en ce moment tu en as un » dit-il. « D'habitude tu es aimable et pour une quelconque raison ces derniers jours tu es devenue plutôt brusque. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. »

« Rien ne se passe ! Une fille ne peut pas lire ? » dit-elle.

« Pas si tu as lu le livre 300 fois ! » lui cria-t-il en retour.

Hermione haussa la tête et se détourna. « Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi, entre tous, tu comprennes le genre de joie que procure la lecture. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Ses sourcils roux se froncèrent de confusion et de fureur.

« Rien. » dit-elle en ouvrant son livre de nouveau. « Cela signifie juste que tu t'es toujours plaint de ne pas obtenir de bonnes notes alors que tu ne lis même pas le matériel à ta disposition. C'est hypocrite. »

« Hypo... » commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut. Merci d'avoir gardé une place, est-ce qu'on a commencé le cours ? » demanda Harry, ses grands yeux verts subitement pleins d'esprit.

Ron lança un regard mauvais à Hermione. « Non »

Hermione déposa son livre et n'osa pas jeter un coup d'oeil ni à Harry ni à Ron. Celui-ci tourna le dos à Hermione. Harry soupira. Cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent. Les querelles sans importance et les stupides joutes verbales entre Ron et Hermione devenaient une routine quotidienne, et il avait toujours des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi.

« Bien » dit McGonagall, en s'approchant encore plus du devant de la salle. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons changer vos animaux en tables, bureaux et chaises. Maintenant... » dit-elle en s'approchant d'un grand toucan qui était perché sur le bord de son bureau. «...vous levez vos baguettes » enseigna-t-elle, en prenant la sienne et en la pointant sur le toucan. « 1, 2, 3, _Monopodium_ » Le toucan se transforma instantanément en table. La classe résonna de « Oh » d'admiration.

« A présent, je veux que vous commenciez par quelque chose de plus petit pour l'instant. » Elle pointa sa baguette et marmonna « _Finite Incantatem_ », et le toucan reprit sa forme initiale. « Je veux que vous disiez tous avec moi : 1, 2, 3, _Cella_. Cela devrait changer votre animal en chaise. »

Tous les élèves de la classe prirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur leurs animaux. Ron leva la sienne sans enthousiasme et s'arrangea pour dire les mots de façon totalement inaudible. Hermione soupira avec dégoût.

« Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, comme d'habitude ? » aboya-t-il.

« Oui, sur la pratique » dit-elle.

« Minute » dit Harry. « Ron, refais-le »

« Quoi ? Mais j'étais... »

« Fais-le, c'est tout ! » s'écria Harry.

« Oui, fais-le » dit Hermione, la tête haute de nouveau.

« Tu restes en dehors de ça. » dit Harry.

En serrant sa baguette si fermement dans sa main que ses jointures devinrent blanches, Ron, par dépit, articula de nouveau « _Cella_ ».

Hermione ne fit que détourner vivement la tête de Ron et grommela quelque chose qui sonnait beaucoup comme « C'est mieux ».

Pendant le restant de l'heure de métamorphose, un silence tendu emplit l'air entre Ron et Hermione. Harry le sentit s'amplifier. Dans quelques jours, il y aurait une explosion d'émotion et il ne voulait pas être là pour voir ça cette fois.

Ils furent ensuite relâchés pour aller déjeuner, et, aussi rapidement que cela était possible, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte. Ron cracha « Bon débarras ».

Harry roula des yeux et soupira lourdement. « Va lui parler. »

Ron le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Quoi ? »

« Va lui parler » répéta-t-il. « Et je suis sérieux. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler toi ? » dit Ron obstinément.

« Parce que je ne suis pas celui contre lequel elle est en colère. »

« C'est vrai, ça » dit Ron, tout à coup bouleversé. « Elle ne te crie pas dessus. »

Harry regarda son ami avec compassion. « Peut-être que si tu ne poussais pas le bouchon trop loin avec elle, elle ne te crierai pas dessus. »

Ron resta silencieux tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle. En entrant ils trouvèrent Hermione assise à sa place habituelle. Elle pressait sa plume durement sur un parchemin et écrivait plus rapidement que n'importe qui : ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

Ron, mal à l'aise, s'assit à côté d'elle et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » dit-elle d'un ton brusque sans lever les yeux. « Je ne veux pas attraper ton rhume, ne t'assois pas si près de moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être malade. »

Ron regarda Harry, demandant de l'aide. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Est-ce que je suis la seule personne en bonne santé ici ? » dit-elle, levant enfin les yeux. Elle fourra ses notes de parchemin dans un livre, le ferma violemment et rassembla ses affaires. Elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant sans doute vers la bibliothèque.

Le regard tourmenté de Ron fit comprendre à Harry que son ami voulait désespérément parler à Hermione, et tout de suite après le déjeuner, Harry se fraya un chemin vers la bibliothèque.

Sans surprise pour personne, Hermione était assise dans un coin, au fond. Elle avait trois livres ouverts et un rouleau de parchemin à moitié écrit devant elle. Harry s'assit calmement en face d'elle.

« Je n'y crois pas » marmonna-t-elle quelques secondes après qu'il se soit assis en silence. « Nous avons un essai de trois pages à faire en Potions pour demain et je suis toujours sur la première page ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé brusquement par une exclamation d'Hermione. « Je veux dire, on dirait que je prends du retard d'une manière ou d'une autre dernièrement, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. » _Quel mensonge, _pensa-t-elle tout de suite.

Etant donné qu'une fille de 16 ans commençait à perdre le contrôle juste devant lui, Harry se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise et commença à parler. « Ecoute, Hermione » débuta-t-il calmement, « je n'ai aucune idée de la raison précise pour laquelle tu as été si rude ces derniers temps, mais je veux que tu saches qu'à mon avis Ron en est aux trois quarts responsable. »

« Ron ! » cria Hermione. « RON ? Pourquoi doit-il avoir un rapport avec tout ? »

Harry fut complètement stupéfait par le changement de ton dont Hermione faisait preuve dès que la conversation déviait vers Ron. Elle avait été polie un instant, et incroyablement hostile l'instant d'après.

« Hermione, écoute, j'ai seulement dit aux trois quarts. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette conversation ? Pourquoi a-t-il été inclus dedans ? »

C'était comme si elle voulait ne rien avoir à faire avec Ron, absolument rien. Presque comme si elle ne voulait même pas entendre son nom.

« Il est vraiment très inquiet pour toi. » dit Harry.

« Et bien, » dit Hermione, le ton adouci mais méprisant, « s'il est si inquiet pour moi, dis-lui de venir me parler et de ne pas t'envoyer à sa place. » Et avec un claquement sec de ses livres et de sa chaise, elle s'enfuit de la bibliothèque vers son prochain cours.

Harry la regarda partir, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il y avait de toute évidence de sérieux problèmes chez cette fille si elle se mettait à s'envoler à chaque fois qu'un certain nom était mentionné.

Le nom d'une certaine personne aux cheveux roux.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent à peine deux mots étouffés, pendant que Harry se tenait près d'eux et se creusait la tête furieusement. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient se sauter à la gorge de manière horrible et ne pas sembler s'en soucier du tout le jour suivant.

* * *

Hermione avait un moment de frustration en faisant ses devoirs d'Arithmancie ce jour-là. Non seulement ses équations devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à résoudre, mais elle avait aussi du mal à chasser Ron de ses pensées. 

Dans les semaines qui avaient précédé, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'envahir son esprit, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à quelque chose et cela la tuait. _(N/T : façon de parler lol. En tout cas elle est pas très futée sur ce coup-là)_

Cela la déroutait complètement quand à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ron, quelque chose en elle-même devenait tout de travers. Son coeur résonnait comme un fou et son estomac était constamment barbouillé. Elle voulait se donner des gifles : elle arborait un visage tellement hautain ! On aurait dit que pour combattre ses nouveaux sentiments envers Ron, elle devait prendre son visage de je-sais-tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire, c'était d'être une fille normale, de sourire, de rire bêtement et d'être plus près de Ron qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Cependant, elle était Hermione Granger. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Et c'était Ron Weasley.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité et se réprimanda pour être si négligente dans ses pensées. Elle devrait s'organiser une fois de plus avant les vacances de Noël.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si elle avait été heurtée par une tonne de briques.

NOEL !

Hermione fila à la volière. Elle devait envoyer une petite lettre chez elle à propos du Noël de cette année. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle s'absente pour les vacances mais Hermione avait eu subitement l'intense désir de rester à Poudlard. Elle était certaine de savoir pourquoi mais elle essaya de s'encourager à chasser cette pensée avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de prendre forme.

Saisissant la note qu'elle avait écrite hors de son sac, elle l'attacha à la patte d'un grand hibou à l'air distingué et regarda l'oiseau alors qu'il s'envolait avec. Elle n'attendit pas de le voir disparaître et fit la même chose : elle détala vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Tout le long du chemin, elle se promit d'être aimable. Elle allait être gentille avec Ron ; c'était le moins qu'il méritait. Combien de temps serait-il capable de résister à son impolitesse avant de renoncer complètement ? Non pas qu'il ait essayé de résister à quoi que ce soit auparavant.

Voyant le coupable et son ami se tenir devant la cabane de Hagrid, Hermione s'avança rapidement pour les rejoindre. A sa grande consternation (et, secrètement, à sa grande joie), Harry était entré dans la cabane avec Hagrid pour lui parler quelques minutes. Cela ne surprit pas du tout Hermione. Eux trois, ils faisaient souvent ça avec Hagrid.

Tout seul, Ron avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ils avaient habituellement Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentards, ce qui voulait dire que Drago Malefoy traînait quelque part dans le coin, avec sa méchanceté naturelle. Ron aurait dansé avec une acromantula _(N/T : monstrueuse araignée dotée de 8 yeux et capable de parler comme les humains, comme l'explique J.K.R. dans « Les Animaux Fantastiques » ; en gros c'est Aragog)_ plutôt que de se trouver près de Malefoy.

S'approchant de l'endroit où Harry s'était tenu, Hermione soupira profondément et posa ses livres.

Ron la regarda, craignant de dire quelque chose. Ils restèrent dans un silence tendu pendant plusieurs minutes, en se regardant de temps en temps à la dérobée. Ils entendirent à peine le bavardage bruyant qui continuait autour d'eux, car perdus dans leur contemplation, Ron et Hermione combattaient trop de sentiments intérieurs pour remarquer quelque chose à part l'autre.

Finalement, alors que pour une fois, ils surprenaient le regard fixe de l'autre, Ron observa les grands yeux chocolat d'Hermione et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Ecoute, Hermione... »

« ...Ron, je... »

Il y eut de nouveau le silence et ils détournèrent tous deux le regard l'un de l'autre. Relevant lentement les yeux, Ron fit un pas vers Hermione. A la grande frustration de celle-ci, son coeur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Elle put sentir la merveilleuse chaleur de Ron sur sa peau alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus près, en ouvrant la bouche et en la regardant dans les yeux avec adoration.

« Hermione...Je suis désolé...pour tout... » dit-il.

Cela fit plaisir à Hermione de savoir que Ron était une personne assez sage pour prendre l'initiative et dire qu'il était désolé en premier. C'était, entre autre, ce qui le rendait si spécial à ses yeux.

« D'accord, Ron. Je suis désolée aussi. » dit-elle calmement en fixant ses grands yeux bleus. _Qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait si beau ? _pensa-t-elle.

La beauté épanouie d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé à Ron non plus. Il avait vu la façon dont elle était passée d'une petite fille de 11 ans à une femme de 16 ans stupéfiante.

« Je suis content que ce soit réglé » murmura-t-il du coin de la bouche alors qu'Harry et Hagrid réapparaissaient hors de la cabane.

« Je le suis aussi. » Elle soupira avec joie en souriant à Ron.

Ron lui sourit en retour. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : ce soir, tu laisses tomber les études et tu traînes simplement avec Harry et moi dans la salle commune ? » lâcha-t-il subitement.

Hermione fut déconcertée. « Oh, Ron...Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'Arithmancie... » commença-t-elle.

Ron n'était pas convaincu. Harry s'approcha d'eux en souriant, mais il fut ignoré.

« Oh allez Hermione ! Amuse-toi un peu ! Tu auras largement le temps d'étudier et de t'ennuyer pendant les vacances de Noël chez toi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle leur dire qu'elle restait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour commencer mais fut immédiatement coupée par Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. « Il y a deux heures, vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire l'un avec l'autre, vous deux ! Et maintenant vous faites des plans pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent des coups d'oeil furtifs puis reportèrent leurs regards sur un Harry complètement frustré. Ils n'éclatèrent de rire que quand Hagrid commença son cours en parlant des botrucs _(N/T : créature vivant dans les arbres, d'environ 20 cm de haut, d'apparence semblable à un mélange d'écorce et de brindilles ; ses doigts pointus peuvent crever les yeux ; comme le dit JKR. dans « Les Animaux Fantastiques », mais il me semble que ces créatures sont mentionnées dans le tome 5)_. Ron plaça sa main sur celle d'Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire ressentir à tous les deux des frissons le long du dos.

« Laisse tomber les devoirs pour un soir...pour moi ? »

Hermione ne pouvait pas résister. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus et brillants, et dit d'une voix étranglée : « Bien sûr. »

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est dur de juger une fic avec un seul chapitre mais j'aimerais avoir vos bonnes/mauvaises impressions. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de tournures bizarres parce que je me rends pas compte donc si des phrases vous paraissent construites dans quelque chose de pas trop français faut me le dire pour que j'essaie de faire plus gaffe en relisant la prochaine fois que je tape. La suite dépendra du nombre de reviews alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire (ce sera probablement pour ce week-end, sinon mercredi prochain) ! !_


	2. La Fidelis

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre, je suis vraiment très contente !! Alors le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'y répondre :_

_Allima :_ _merci pour ton soutien. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite._

_Julie014 : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant._

_angel : merci beaucoup. Tu pourras toujours faire attention pour les prochains chapitres (ben oui on ne sait jamais !!!), je te fais confiance là-dessus._

_ILiv inParis : J'ai été super honorée d'avoir une review de ta part, vu que je te considère comme une grande traductrice sur Je n'ai pas de correcteur, disons que je suis douée avec l'orthographe lol. Le plus dur dans une traduction, c'est la construction des phrases, mais ça t'as dû le remarquer. Merci énormément pour tout ! (Au fait je suis en terminale S spécialité physique-chimie et c'est pas la joie tous les jours) Bisous._

_Valentina : merci. Eh oui vive Ron/Hermione, ils sont trop mimi (et puis pendant que j'y suis vive Rupert Grint lol)_

_Elea013 : Merci pour ton soutien. J'ai transmis tes félicitations à l'auter qui se dit très honoré que la fic plaise et qui te remercie beaucoup. En ce qui concerne la facilité de la réconciliation, t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres disputes..._

_Benelie : Désolé pour les phrases que tu trouves bizarres. J'espère que je ne vais pas en faire trop souvent ! Merci._

_LovelyHermione : merci beaucoup._

_missanie : Merci pour ton soutien. J'ai transmis tes félicitations à l'auteur qui est très honoré que sa fic plaise et qui te remercie._

_Ariane : merci._

_rupertforever : merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre. Au fait, t'es fan de Rupert Grint ? (C'est vrai qu'il est à croquer lol)_

_Pfiou ! Enfin j'ai fini (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore ça). Bon je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps..._

Chapitre 2

Après avoir passé la soirée ensemble dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allés au lit en riant comme cela ne leur était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cela avait été une soirée plaisante pour tous les trois et ils avaient tous été d'accord sur le fait qu'ils en avaient eu besoin. Même si Hermione s'était sentie coupable d'aller au lit sans avoir accompli de réel travail, elle se sentait à présent étrangement satisfaite.

Ron se jeta sur son baldaquin, replia ses bras sous sa tête, croisa les chevilles et sourit d'un air rêveur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait réellement fait. Avec quelques paroles gentilles et de la culpabilité, il avait obtenu du rat-de-bibliothèque-qui-étudie-tout-le-temps qu'elle sorte de sa coquille et qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, pour une fois. C'était quelque chose qu'il essayait d'accomplir depuis presque 5 ans, et qu'il avait tenté d'exécuter encore plus après avoir réalisé qu'il voulait passer davantage de temps avec elle.

Sa conscience lui rappela ses excuses à Hermione. Après avoir tourné ça dans sa tête, il avait décidé que pour assurer la continuation de son amitié avec elle, il devait dire quelque chose le premier. C'était beaucoup trop risqué de la perdre à cause d'une question de fierté.

Sa fierté l'avait toujours arrêté avant, mais plus maintenant. Depuis qu'il était entré en sixième année, son caractère entêté dépérissait petit à petit quand il croisait ces yeux lumineux et ce magnifique sourire. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un aurait un jour autant d'effet sur lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie après l'été. Tout avait semblé prendre un sens après ça.

* * *

Le jour suivant au petit déjeuner, Hermione et Ron se sentaient tous les deux complètement frais et dispos. Ils s'étaient souvenus d'apporter des gants et des écharpes pour l'Herbologie, et parlaient avec agitation à Harry de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire dehors dans le froid.

« En fait, je pense que nous allons voir une Fidelis aujourd'hui » commenta Ron en jetant à la hâte un coup d'œil à Hermione, dont la bouche était grande ouverte.

« Tu as lu le chapitre ? »

« Je t'avais dit que je le ferais » dit-il d'un air magnanime.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis retourna à sa nourriture. « En fait je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais _réellement_ ».

Ron haussa les épaules en prenant une grande bouchée de son petit pain. La bouche à moitié pleine, il dit « J'estimais que si on allait l'observer aujourd'hui, je ferais mieux de savoir ce que c'est. »

« Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire ça ? Nous n'avons rien fait hier soir » dit-elle tandis qu'une teinte rose envahissait rapidement ses joues.

Ron sourit d'un air satisfait. « En Divination, où veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Hermione gémit. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu suives encore cette matière. »

« C'est un bon moyen d'avoir deux heures pour se rattraper » mentionna Harry. « Passe-moi le jus de citrouille » ordonna-t-il à un camarade de sixième année, Seamus Finnigan.

« Alors, la Fidelis, aujourd'hui, hein ? » demanda Seamus. « J'ai entendu dire que ça allait être un cours atrocement ennuyeux. »

« Sauf si tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses » marmonna Hermione, et seul Ron put l'entendre. Il devint aussi rouge qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, qui regarda Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu t'es endormi, hein Potter ? » rit-il. « La Fidelis est... »

Il fut interrompu par un fort cri rauque. Un hibou avait jailli dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione reconnut aussitôt l'oiseau qu'elle avait utilisé la veille. Ses parents avaient été exceptionnellement rapides à lui répondre.

« Il est un peu tôt pour le courrier » dit Ron.

« Mes parents » Elle rit en roulant des yeux. Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_Hermione chérie,_

_Nous sommes peinés que tu ne veuilles pas venir à la maison pour Noël cette année, mais tu as notre permission pour rester à l'école. Nous t'enverrons nos cadeaux dans quelques jours. Joyeux Noël chérie !_

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Papa et Maman._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron en risquant un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle replia rapidement la lettre. « Une lettre de Maman et Papa. »

« Je sais ça » dit-il en lui lançant un regard bizarre. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? »

« Est-ce que je suis obligée de tout te dire ? »

* * *

Le professeur Chourave se dirigea vers l'avant de sa « salle de classe » et attendit que les élèves se calment. Elle avait l'air très désireuse de commencer.

« Très bien, chers élèves » dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Devant vos tables se trouvent des boîtes en verre qui contiennent ce que nous appelons communément la plante Fidelis. A présent, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me parler de cette plante ? »

Hermione, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, agita frénétiquement sa main dans les airs. « Miss Granger ? »

« La plante Fidelis, se trouvant généralement dans les régions les plus au Nord de l'Europe, est assez rare. Elle fleurit seulement en hiver, mais quand la graine est plantée, cette plante vit éternellement. Les pétales des fleurs sont rose vif, couleur qui symbolise la signification de la fleur. »

« Très bien, dix points pour Gryffondor » offrit le professeur Chourave en se tournant vers les autres élèves. « Mais qui peut me dire la signification de cette fleur ? »

A nouveau, la main d'Hermione était dans les airs. « Miss Granger ? »

« Fidelis veut dire cœur fidèle, ce qui est ce pourquoi la graine a été initialement plantée. L'histoire nous dit que dans les temps anciens, les familles de sorciers Grison et Yurthen étaient des ennemies mortelles, mais deux de leurs enfants tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Afin d'exprimer son amour pour Amélie Yurthen, Gus Grison lança un sort sur une graine de fleur, la planta et, en grandissant, cette fleur symbolisait l'amour qu'il garderait toujours pour elle. Ainsi, cela signifie que chaque fois qu'une graine de Fidelis est semée, celui ou celle qui l'a plantée exprime son amour immortel pour une autre personne. »

« Prodigieux ! Merci également pour la leçon d'histoire, Miss Granger ! » clama le professeur Chourave avec joie. « Quand elle pousse en une plante comme celle que je vais vous montrer, la graine de Fidelis plantée est une merveilleuse expression de l'amour. Elle est considérée comme la seule chose qui signifie votre amour véritable envers une personne. » Les joues de Ron et d'Hermione devinrent roses à nouveau. « Il y a un autre moyen que la plantation de la graine pour manifester son amour, mais quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi la cueillette d'une fleur de Fidelis n'est jamais utilisée ? »

La main d'Hermione jaillit de nouveau, mais dans une totale coïncidence qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie, une autre main précéda la sienne.

Les yeux du professeur Chourave, comme ceux de toute la classe, s'écarquillèrent. « Mr Weasley ? »

Ron avala difficilement et répondit d'une voix cassée. « La Fidelis est tellement rare, que même si son immense beauté reste visible tout l'hiver, il est illégal d'en cueillir une pour la donner à la personne qu'on... » il toussota « ...aime. »

Harry était bouche bée, tout comme Hermione, mais le regard de cette dernière exprimait tout autre chose.

« Bravo, Mr Weasley ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour votre courage, et votre réponse » dit-elle, et Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Maintenant... » Elle battit des mains. « Le Ministère de la Magie m'a donné la permission d'en cueillir une ou deux pour vous montrer exactement comment faire. Mais vous DEVEZ vous rappeler que cet enchantement n'est légal que pour ceux qui ont choisi d'étudier l'Herbologie et de se servir de la Fidelis comme d'une base régulière pour étudier. » Elle ramassa sa baguette et sortit de la pièce ; quand elle resurgit, la classe entière eut un hoquet de surprise. La fleur qu'elle tenait dans un pot de verre était spectaculaire, ses pétales roses scintillaient et avaient l'air soyeux au toucher. Les élèves étaient en extase.

« Mr Londubat ! »

Neville sursauta au son de son nom.

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi la Fidelis n'est pas maintenue dans un pot orange traditionnel ? »

Neville regarda autour de lui les visages qui le scrutaient avec curiosité. Le professeur Chourave avait déposé la fleur et le fixait également. « Par...Parce...Parce que c'est...euh...et bien...c'est rare...euh...et fragile au toucher, même attaché à la tige, en fait. »

« Splendide ! » cria le professeur alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « La raison pour laquelle je vous montre ces fleurs avant Noël c'est que non seulement elles seront le sujet des examens... » Elle s'arrêta pour laisser les gémissements et les plaintes s'éteindre. « ...mais aussi parce que ce sont de jeunes plants pour l'instant et qu'elles sont prêtes à s'épanouir à tout moment. Elles seront complètement fleuries jusqu'à la mi-février, et tant que vous ne saurez pas tous à quoi elles ressemblent, vous ne pourrez pas vous absenter. »

« Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez vos boîtes. » Les élèves firent ce qu'elle disait, et quelques secondes après qu'ils les aient ouvertes, les tiges se trouvant à l'intérieur poussèrent à leur taille réelle et les élèves émirent des sons intimidés alors que les Fidelis fleurissaient devant leurs yeux.

« Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? » Le professeur Chourave sourit devant l'air enchanté que leurs visages arboraient. « Oui, moi-même je prends plaisir à les observer. Je veux que l'un d'entre vous nous montre comment en cueillir une. Mr Weasley ? »

Un autre silence traversa la classe. « Ou-Oui ? »

« Connaissez-vous le sort pour cueillir une Fidelis ? »

« Ou-Oui » répéta-t-il.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de faire une démonstration ? »

Avalant encore une fois difficilement, Ron releva sa baguette et la pointa sur la fleur. « _Puniceus florere_ » prononça-t-il, et un petit jet d'étincelles roses toucha la fleur. Elle tomba instantanément dans ses mains. La classe applaudit.

« Bravo ! » s'écria le professeur Chourave. « Très bien, je veux que vous vous souveniez de ce sort, car il sera dans le contrôle. A présent... »

Mais la voix du professeur Chourave n'atteignait plus les oreilles de Ron. Il n'entendait plus rien. Le vacarme des livres qui s'ouvraient ou les voix qui accompagnaient les élèves. Il était comme dans l'océan. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire, ce fut de lever les yeux et de voir le visage d'Hermione scruter le sien.

C'était comme si elle le remarquait pour la première fois. Cela avait été son moment à lui, il avait brillé, et elle le regardait sous un nouvel angle, avec respect. Il aimait ça.

L'heure de se rendre à leur prochain cours arriva trop vite et alors qu'il quittait la classe, Ron s'approcha du professeur Chourave en tortillant nerveusement la fleur dans ses mains.

« Euh...Professeur, que voulez-vous...que je fasse de ça ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant la Fidelis.

« Oh ! » s'écria-t-elle avec joie en se retournant. « En fait, je voulais vous donner quelque chose. » Ron resta debout devant elle, perplexe, mais attendit patiemment. Hermione et Harry l'attendaient un peu plus loin. _(N/T : là l'auteur dit qu'ils l'attendent à « l'extérieur de la salle » mais vu qu'ils sont dehors...)_

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Nous y voilà ! » Elle lui donna un petit cœur doré qui tint aisément dans la paume de sa large main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pour quelle raison pensez-vous que je vous ai demandé d'exécuter le sort, Mr Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle, et les mots manquèrent à Ron. « Je ne suis peut-être qu'une vieille sorcière qui s'occupe des herbes et des plantes, mais je sais que mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. Vous donnerez ça et la fleur à cette personne spéciale pour vous qui le mérite comme cadeau de Noël de votre part. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Vous le savez » dit-elle. Elle se détourna de lui, comme une indication pour qu'il parte.

Sortant de la « classe », abasourdi, Ron s'approcha d'Harry et d'Hermione, perdu dans ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« R-Rien » dit-il en fourrant rapidement le cœur dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Elle t'a laissé garder la fleur ! » s'écria Hermione alors qu'elle réalisait subitement qu'il la tenait toujours. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle n'autorise qu'un seul étudiant par an à la conserver...cela veut certainement dire... »

Et sans davantage de communication, Ron et Hermione rougirent pour ce qui sembla à Harry la centième fois de la journée. Il regarda autour de lui, frustré.

« Est-ce que c'est seulement moi ou tout le monde prend des couleurs anormales dernièrement ? » ragea-t-il.

_Et voilà ! Franchement ce chapitre m'a l'air un peu embrouillé alors si jamais vous avez besoin d'explication je suis prête à y répondre dans la mesure de mes moyens. Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais, je sais ça traîne un peu mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera moins ennuyeux (ben oui, parce que ce chapitre c'est un cours, et un cours, c'est barbant lol) mais la description de la Fidelis était indispensable pour la suite... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !_


	3. Dernier jour mouvementé

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon ce chapitre devait arriver hier mais les exos de maths m'ont pris plus longtemps que prévu (limites de suites et produit scalaire dans l'espace, aïe aïe aïe) ! Donc je suis désolée pour le retard. Je commence par les réponses aux reviews (qui me font toujours très plaisir) :_

_leïlacmoi : merci beaucoup. Rassure-toi l'histoire a neuf chapitres._

_Benelie : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : plus aveugles que ces deux-là, ça n'existe pas ! (Mais bon, c'est ce qui est intéressant lol) Merci._

_Valentina : je te confirme que ça a été une horreur à traduire. T'inquiète pas, ça ne se concrétise pas encore tout de suite entre eux._

_LovelyHermione : merci. Il y a neuf chapitres dans l'histoire alors j'en ai encore pour quelques temps ! Au fait j'adore ton pseudo c'est mimi._

_Elea013 : alors toi, on peut dire que ta review m'a donné du fil à retordre lol. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que l'auteur décrive la soirée, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Chourave leur apprend à cueillir les Fidelis parce que ça peut servir pour ceux qui ont l'intention de faire des études poussées en botanique et de s'appuyer sur la Fidelis pour exposer leurs théories. Quand au coeur doré, c'est un pendentif, et Chourave lui a effectivement donné parce qu'elle sait qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (comme si personne ne le savait lol). Sache que toutes ces précisions viennent de l'auteur, je n'ai fait que traduire les réponses qu'il m'a envoyées ! N'hésite pas à poser des questions pour les prochains chapitres ! Bisous._

_Sophia Grint : Encore une Mme Grint ? lol, c'est vrai qu'il est très mignon. Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Allima : merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Continue à reviewer ça me fait très plaisir._

_Bon voilà j'ai terminé pour les reviews du chapitre 2 !! Espérons qu'il y en ait toujours autant pour le chapitre qui suit..._

Chapitre 3

On était à présent le vendredi avant que tout le monde ne parte pour les vacances de Noël, et même si la paresse des élèves battait son plein, les cours demeuraient aussi stricts que d'habitude. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient commencé à parler avec excitation de leurs plans pour Noël, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas mentionné le fait qu'elle resterait à Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça.

En Herbologie, cependant, Harry s'assit en dévisageant ses deux amis d'un air suspicieux au cas où ils prendraient encore des couleurs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ron et Hermione avaient agi si étrangement après avoir appris des choses sur la fleur.

Le déjeuner arriva, et ce qui était habituellement un moment d'études pour les élèves devint en fait une heure entièrement sociale. Seamus Finnigan parlait d'une voix forte des confiseries qu'il recevait en général de ses parents à son ami Dean Thomas, qui ripostait en mentionnant les farces de Zonko, boutique de Pré-au-lard, qu'il découvrait normalement sous son sapin. _(N/T : Ouf, un peu longue la phrase, j'espère que c'est pas trop embrouillé)_

Ron poussa un grognement et se tourna vers son jus de citrouille. « Je parie que j'aurai encore un de ces pulls » dit-il d'un air maussade.

« Moi aussi » dit Harry. Ron se sentit mieux et sourit à son ami d'un air satisfait.

« Et alors, c'est l'intention qui compte » déclara Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pour Noël, Hermione ? » lui demanda Ron. « Tu ne nous en a pas dit un mot . »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. » _Pourquoi je mens ?_

« C'est simplement trop bête que tu ne restes pas avec nous » dit Harry, et Ron lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! Quoi ? »

Hermione fixa Ron férocement et Harry pouvait sentir la dispute arriver. « Oui, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, puis il secoua la tête si vigoureusement que ses épais cheveux roux lui balayèrent le visage. « Pour rien, pour rien. Pourquoi y'aurait-il quelque chose ? »

Hermione ne dit rien, et resta muette tout le déjeuner. Ron savait qu'il devait garder la bouche fermée et ses coudes là où ils étaient s'il voulait maintenir une conversation polie avec Hermione.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas l'un à l'autre en se dirigeant vers le cours de Métamorphose.

« Je vais vous répéter ce que je vous ai toujours dit dans le passé » aboya le professeur McGonagall à leur intention en ce froid vendredi après-midi. « C'est peut-être votre dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous autoriser à devenir plus négligents dans votre travail. Nous allons passer en revue comment changer vos animaux en meubles, vos plumes en argenterie et vos livres en vaisselle de manière à ne rien avoir oublié après les vacances. »

Tous les élèves de la classe émirent un gémissement collectif mais prirent leurs baguettes. Alors que le professeur McGonagall leur avait rappelé les incantations dont ils avaient besoin pour exécuter leurs métamorphoses, les élèves firent le contraire de ce qui leur avait été demandé et s'affolèrent.

« Harry » murmura Ron en pointant sa baguette sur son livre _Potions Magiques_.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il en retour.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié l'incantation pour la métamorphose des animaux » dit-il d'un air coupable.

Hermione soupira. « Franchement » murmura-t-elle avant de noter peu soigneusement dans le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6_ de Ron « _Cella_ ».

Il lui écrivit sa réponse et poussa son livre vers elle pour qu'elle puisse la lire : « Merci ».

Elle acquiesça simplement en se retournant vers sa grande pile de livres qui était à présent devenue un attrayant service de vaisselle chinoise. Ron sourit avec envie, mais réussit à changer deux de ses plumes en cuillères convenables. Harry passait un moment difficile à essayer de retransformer ses assiettes noires en livres.

Après être sorti de Métamorphose, le groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, alors qu'Hermione restait silencieuse une fois de plus. Ron était perplexe.

« Hermione, y'a quelque chose... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, le professeur McGonagall les dépassa en coup de vent avec une liste entre les mains. Hermione devint pâle. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione le distança rapidement, tête baissée. Il regarda Harry et en retour, Harry haussa les épaules avec curiosité.

Ils prirent leurs places à la grande table en déposant leurs livres et en se précipitant immédiatement sur la nourriture. McGonagall marchait à présent le long de la table, en demandant qui restait pour les vacances et qui ne restait pas.

« Tu restes toujours, hein ? » demanda Harry à Ron prudemment.

Ron rit. « Bien sûr. Je ne mens pas » dit-il en lançant rapidement un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui rougit.

« Potter, Weasley, je suppose que vous resterez ici pour les vacances » dit McGonagall en notant rapidement leurs noms.

Ils acquiescèrent en prenant des petits pains au centre de la table qu'ils mirent dans leurs assiettes. McGonagall regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et fixa Hermione. « Miss Granger ? Est-ce que vous accompagniez ces messieurs ? »

Les garçons se sourirent d'un air satisfait et Hermione acquiesça d'un air renfrogné. « Très bien. Vos parents m'avaient envoyé un hibou à l'avance pour m'avertir que vous changeriez peut-être d'avis. »

Alors que McGonagall continuait son chemin, Harry et Ron fixèrent Hermione d'un air interrogateur. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers son assiette, et picorait distraitement sa nourriture.

Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu restais avec nous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire » dit Harry avec calme.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais »

Ron la regardait encore en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? C'était stupide de ta part ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent tandis que Harry donnait à Ron un fort coup de coude dans les côtes à son tour. « Quoi ? Elle aurait pu nous le dire ! »

« Ron, laisse tomber ! Il y a une minute tout allait bien ici » murmura Harry.

« Et bien, je suis désolée » dit Hermione avec brusquerie. « Mais c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas crié sur tous les toits pour vous le dire. Vous croyez vraiment que j'essayais de cacher quelque chose ? Franchement ! Nous avons 16 ans, _messieurs_. Je pense que vous devriez m'accorder le fait d'être plus mûre que ça. »

Les garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre et acquiescèrent, mais Ron regardait toujours Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Et bien, t'auras pas intérêt à me rembarrer à propos de ça ! »

« RON ! » hurla Harry, exaspéré.

« PAS POSSIBLE ! »

« QUOI ? »

Il y eut le silence à la table des Gryffondors alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient pour regarder Ron et Hermione. Ils se tenaient tous les deux debout à présent, et se penchaient sur la table en se regardant furieusement dans les yeux. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron en secouant la tête, complètement mortifié.

« TU AS ETE TELLEMENT RUDE DERNIEREMENT ! » cria Ron en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ? »

« Tu n'es pas censé penser QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! » hurla-t-elle en retour. « Pourquoi est-ce TELLEMENT important pour toi de savoir ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu tellement du fait que je sois si BRUSQUE ! Ça a TOUJOURS été comme ça, Ron .» et avec un claquement de voix supplémentaire, elle ajouta : « Ce sera TOUJOURS comme ça. »

La seule chose que Ron put faire fut de regarder fixement la jeune femme qu'il avait connue tellement stable et tellement insouciante se décomposer. Ses mots avaient peut-être exprimé quelque chose mais son visage les démentait complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Le professeur McGonagall, de retour dans la salle, tempêtait, en serrant toujours la feuille de parchemin et manifestement très troublée. « Weasley, Granger ? Expliquez-vous ! »

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers la table et bégayèrent sans tarder. « Quoi ? » cracha-t-elle avec colère. « S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes debout ici à vous crier dessus et à déranger les autres élèves. Il doit y avoir une explication valable et je veux l'entendre ! »

Aucun des deux ne parla. « Si je n'ai pas une explication immédiatement, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor. »

Harry se leva automatiquement d'un bond. « Professeur, ils se disputaient et c'est devenu un peu trop chaud, vous voyez... »

« Potter, vous n'étiez pas impliqué. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. » Harry fit ce qui lui avait été dit.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix aiguë. « Je suis désolée professeur, nous nous disputions et nous n'avions pas réalisé à quel point nous parlions fort jusqu'à ce que vous interveniez. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous hurler dessus. »

Ceci sembla satisfaire le professeur McGonagall. Elle les fixa attentivement quelques secondes puis dit : « Très bien. Ne laissez pas ça se produire de nouveau. »

Voyant la tempête s'évanouir, Hermione sentit de chaudes larmes lui picoter les yeux. _Oh non, _pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _Cela ne peut pas arriver. Pourquoi ai-je subitement une envie urgente de pleurer ?_

Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, Hermione s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle, la tête basse et ses livres étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine. Ron la regarda partir, sans s'asseoir pour autant. Il regarda Harry avec curiosité, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Ron sortit de la Grande Salle en courant tandis que la table entière des Gryffondors se tournait pour l'observer. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, le bavardage reprit si fort que le professeur McGonagall dut revenir.

Certain du lieu où Hermione s'était dirigée, Ron prit la direction de la bibliothèque et, bien sûr, dès qu'il fut entré, il vit une mèche de cheveux bruns flotter derrière une étagère de livres. Ignorant le regard noir de Mme Pince dû au fait qu'il courait, il se hâta vers Hermione.

Il prit un virage et s'arrêta avant d'aller lui parler. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendue pleurer. Des sanglots, des reniflements et des petits soupirs venaient de derrière les livres, et il n'était plus certain de vouloir aller lui parler alors qu'elle pleurait.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Si elle pleurait à cause de lui, il serait incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. La vague de culpabilité qui le submergerait serait énorme.

« Oh vieux ! » dit une voix derrière Ron. Il se retourna vivement pour voir Justin Finch-Fletchey, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, juste derrière lui. « Regarde où tu vas, Ron, tu m'as presque fait tomber ! »

Alors que Justin prononçait le nom de Ron, il put entendre un léger hoquet de surprise derrière lui. Son entrain se dégonfla. Le son d'une chaise violemment claquée contre une table put être entendu et la seconde d'après, Ron avait été pris à part.

« A quoi tu crois jouer ? » hurla Hermione avec colère.

« A quoi...je...euh...et bien... »

« Ne m'approche plus jamais sans faire de bruit ! Tu m'as entendue ? JAMAIS ! »

Même si elle était en colère, elle était presque en larmes, et cela ne surprit pas du tout Ron. Elle était en train de pleurer à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

« Hermione, Hermione ! » lui dit-il calmement.

Elle agitait les mains frénétiquement, en dissertant sur les droits d'intimité qu'elle aurait dû avoir et qu'après cette scène dans la Grande Salle il aurait dû comprendre. Ron, presque en larmes lui-même, lui attrapa les mains. « « Hermione » dit-il encore, cette fois d'un ton désespéré.

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa du regard. « Ron »

Ils se tinrent les mains pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. D'une certaine manière, il y avait une aura de paix qui émanait d'eux deux après qu'ils se soient touchés avec tendresse pour la première fois.

« Je t'ai entendue pleurer » murmura-t-il.

Elle essaya promptement de reculer, mais Ron s'accrochait désespérément à ses mains. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux de lui.

« Je...c'est juste que...je... »

Hermione soupira, et voulut se détacher, mais Ron se cramponna de nouveau. Cela semblait être une idée complètement folle, mais il était persuadé que s'ils gardaient une forte prise l'un sur l'autre, ils ne se battraient pas.

Les joues d'Hermione étaient toujours souillées de larmes. « Pourquoi tu me provoques ? J'ai pleuré trop de fois pour m'en préoccuper encore. »

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de Ron et il dit : « C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle vivement, sans comprendre. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire attention à ce que tu dis, ou être plus gentil dans la façon que tu choisis pour me parler ? Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Lavande ou Parvati ! Seulement avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me parler comme une personne civilisée ? »

Elle redevenait frénétique, et Ron commençait à paniquer, en la tenant de toutes ses forces.

« Ron, laisse-moi partir ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Non ! Pas avant que tu ne m'aies parlé ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures s'il te plaît, je veux savoir ! » lui cria-t-il.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oui ! »

« A cause de TOI ! »

La bibliothèque devint silencieuse et ils purent entendre Mme Pince s'avancer vers eux à grands pas, en disant d'une voix acide : « Est-ce que vous allez finir par vous taire, vous deux ? »

Ils acquiescèrent gravement, et Mme Pince fit demi-tour, fâchée.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Ron demanda : « De quoi tu parles ? Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte à quel point nous nous disputons ? Ça ne t'a jamais paru étrange qu'on se batte comme ça seulement l'un avec l'autre ? »

« Si » Il haussa les épaules. « Ça a toujours été comme ça. »

Hermione gémit intérieurement. « Et bien, ça ne peut plus être comme ça. J'en ai marre. »

Ron ne savait pas comment réagir à ce commentaire. « Je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça... »

Hermione tenta de se détacher à nouveau, avec succès cette fois. Ron était tellement secoué qu'il passa un long moment à essayer de s'agripper à un support. Se tenant à peu près à un mètre de lui, Hermione avait l'air d'être au bord d'une totale dépression nerveuse et émotionnelle. Elle le fixa d'un air pitoyable t il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle voulait être près de Ron à nouveau, mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Alors je ne peux plus gérer tout ça. »

Hermione se tourna et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque avant que Ron ait une chance de répondre. La pièce entière était silencieuse une fois de plus, étant donné que la dispute avait cessé. Ron était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait pas faire avancer ses jambes pour la rattraper. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de laisser les paroles d'Hermione pénétrer dans son esprit.

_Je ne peux plus gérer tout ça._

Alors qu'il restait planté là, à fixer l'endroit où Hermione s'était tenue, ses pensées résonnaient dans son esprit. Sa main atteignit sa poche, et le trésor qu'il y trouva le dérouta.

C'était le cœur en or que le professeur Chourave lui avait donné. Il avait monté la Fidelis dans son dortoir et l'avait cachée à l'abri des regards des autres. Mais il avait oublié le cœur.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à prendre place, même s'il en manquait encore quelques-unes. Ron était déterminé à venir à bout de ce casse-tête et à le mettre en ordre avant que sa chance avec Hermione ne soit passée.

_Alors, verdict ? Personnellement j'aime assez ce chapitre (en tout cas l'original lol) ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! En tout cas j'apprécie énormément les reviews ça m'encourage à continuer ! _


	4. Mise au point

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors là je me prosterne à genoux pour le retard...Je suis absolument désolée, je sais à quel point c'est énervant d'attendre un chapitre qui ne vient pas...Pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre dimanche comme ça s'il arrive pas, vous pourrez m'en vouloir deux fois plus ! Mais faudra quand même me laisser une review, je suis trop accro... En parlant de reviews, voici les réponses à celles du chapitre 3 :_

_rupertforever : merci beaucoup. C'est clair que c'était assez émouvant c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés !_

_agnes : merci beaucoup. Et toi, il faut que tu continues à reviewer !_

_Allima : C'est clair que j'aurais pas donné ce comportement à Harry si j'avais été l'auteur. A mon avis, il est tout à fait au courant de la relation entre ces deux zigotos qu'il a pour amis ! Et puis, je vais arrêter de dire que c'est embrouillé parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre un dico d'anglais sur la tête (ben oui, une bosse c'est pas top avec les mecs lol). Merci beaucoup pour tout._

_Virginie Parker Evans : wow. C'est la review la plus riche en compliments que j'ai eue jusqu'à maintenant. Merci beaucoup. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire car je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue._

_virg05 : je ne vais pas te dire quand Ron va tout comprendre, mais est-ce qu'il va comprendre à temps...non je ne dis rien, je vais te gâcher le plaisir !_

_Elea013 : ouf, j'ai été rassurée quand j'ai vu ta review : pas de question à l'horizon !! T'inquiète pas je rigole, tes questions sont toujours très pertinentes et ça m'oblige à m'interroger ausi, et en plus comme ça c'est un prétexte pour parler en anglais avec l'auteur ! Ben oui parce que j'adore l'anglais. J'espère que la suite va te plaire (quoique pour ce chapitre, ça reste à voir...)_

_LovelyHermione : hé attention comment tu parles à Ron toi !! Il faut pas le brusquer le p'tit chéri ! Ça pourrait le traumatiser lol !!! Non mais c'est vrai comment il est énervant à pas se lancer...de quoi il a peur ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment, sauf eux ! (On dirait pas après ce que je viens de dire, mais Ron est mon perso préféré, et c'est justement ses défauts qui font une grande partie de son charme à mes yeux, même si des fois il est agaçant !)_

_Sophia Grint : T'inquiète pas, ce chapitre devrait te rassurer ! Bisous._

_Anywhere : c'est clair que McGonagall s'était levée du pied gauche ! Franchement ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'énerve à ce point là normalement...Merci._

_Cyrano : merci._

__

_Et maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous...(roulement de tambour)...le chapitre 4 lol !!!_

Chapitre 4

Boudant dans son dortoir pendant le reste de la nuit qui suivit, Hermione décida que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'elle médite sur l'égoïsme de Ron. S'il ne voulait absolument pas tenir compte du fait qu'il était constamment méchant avec elle et qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, cela ne valait pas la peine qu'elle essaye de le lui faire comprendre.

Essuyant les larmes qui lui montaient si souvent aux yeux ces derniers temps, elle commença ses devoirs et s'endormit avec la plume dans la main et la tête sur son livre d'Arithmancie. Elle se réveilla le matin suivant, tellement perturbée et confuse qu'elle regarda le réveil en pensant que c'était un jour de cours. Elle s'affaira, s'habilla et rassembla ses livres pour constater, quand elle descendit l'escalier puis traversa la salle commune, que Harry et Ron étaient confortablement assis devant le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry l'appela alors qu'elle s'avançait pour sortir par le portrait.

Elle fit demi-tour et les fixa tous les deux. Harry fronçait les sourcils et la regardait comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ron la dévisageait, une expression coupable sur le visage. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour qu'elle soit si désorientée.

« O-Oh » dit-elle alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. « On est samedi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Hermione, tout le monde est parti » lui dit calmement Harry comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

Hermione rassembla ses livres, marcha silencieusement de la salle commune vers son dortoir pour les remettre à leur place et découvrit, une fois qu'elle fut en haut, qu'elle ne pouvait pas redescendre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit dans un accès de rage. Rien ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens. C'était comme si, chaque jour, elle devenait de plus en plus instable du point de vue émotionnel. Peut-être était-ce dû à la pression d'être préfète et tête de classe à Gryffondor. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait d'être une fille de seize ans. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress.

Même si ces raisons étaient valables, Hermione savait qu'elle contournait le vrai motif. Elle savait exactement ce qui se passait.

De nouvelles émotions avaient tournoyé en elle depuis la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Tout cela était arrivé quand elle pensait être amoureuse d'Harry... Quelle erreur de jugement cela avait été !

Bien sûr, il y avait eu le facteur de l'attraction physique. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé que Harry devenait un assez beau garçon. Avec ses yeux verts brillants, ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, et le large sourire laissant apparaître ses dents étincelantes qu'il arborait si souvent, quelle fille n'aurait pas craqué ? Cela avait surpris Hermione de découvrir qu'elle pouvait le fixer pendant les cours quelquefois, ou l'écouter attentivement dès qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Cependant, cela lui avait semblé bizarre, que même si elle le trouvait physiquement charmant en tous points, ses petites manies agaçantes étaient toujours clairement évidentes pour elle, comme elles l'avaient toujours été auparavant.

Elle avait retenu tout signe de sentiment envers Harry, et était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Elle avait tout juste remarqué que pendant son bref béguin pour Harry, elle avait commencé à discuter de plus en plus avec Ron, le découvrant ainsi mieux qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant.

Par exemple, lorsqu'elle restait dans la salle commune, devant le feu, à réfléchir vivement sur ses nouveaux sentiments. C'est alors que Ron s'asseyait à côté d'elle et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas ; elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il voyait vraiment au plus profond de son âme. Une fois, elle s'était assise avec lui et ils avaient parlé pendant trois heures. Son esprit était préoccupé par Harry, mais son cœur lui disait autre chose.

Et elle avait tout à coup compris après avoir quitté Poudlard. Sans voir Harry et Ron jour après jour, elle avait commencé à faire le rapprochement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment développé des sentiments pour Harry car si elle l'avait fait, cela n'aurait pas été si facile d'oublier le frisson qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'il lui souriait. Ce qui fut beaucoup plus difficile à oublier fut ce que Ron lui avait fait ressentir après avoir passé trois heures avec elle sur le divan, à lui parler avec douceur et tendresse.

Voir Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine avant la rentrée ne lui avait rien fait. Certes, il avait grandi un peu et était à présent encore plus attirant mais... rien. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué cependant, c'était à quel point Ron était devenu incroyablement charismatique. Quelques centimètres de plus qu'auparavant, parsemé d'encore plus de taches de rousseur, les cheveux roux ébouriffés et des yeux bleus cristal étincelants : Hermione avait été éblouie sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce jour décisif. Elle avait essayé de garder ça caché, mais son esprit était constamment tourné vers Ron. Ses émotions s'étaient agitées comme jamais, et Ron avait été aussi attentif à elle qu'elle l'avait été à lui lorsqu'ils avaient fait leurs achats ce jour-là.

Ces nouveaux sentiments pour Ron n'avaient jamais disparu comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle avait été certaine que ce n'était qu'un simple béguin, comme pour Harry, une attraction physique et rien de plus. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle avait une conversation sensée avec Ron, son cœur battait d'une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Néanmoins, admettre ces sentiments ne feraient que la bouleverser encore plus.

Alors, au lieu de redescendre et de rejoindre les garçons dans la Salle Commune, elle resta sur son lit à fixer le plafond, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas réalisé le temps qu'elle y avait passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un petit coup sur la porte. C'était Harry.

« Euh, Hermione ? Tu vas bien là-dedans ? »

Hermione se redressa dans un sursaut. « Euh...oui... » dit-elle d'une voix rauque en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants et en descendant de son lit.

« Est-ce que tu vas descendre ? On t'a mis de la nourriture de côté pour ton petit déjeuner. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle s'affaira à arranger son apparence et à garder un minimum de dignité. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face-à-face avec Harry. _Oui, mes sentiments pour lui ont bel et bien disparu._

Il lui fit un léger sourire et demanda « Tu viens ? »

Elle acquiesça et descendit calmement devant lui, et quand ils surgirent de l'escalier, Ron leva rapidement les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil près du canapé, le plus loin possible du côté où Ron était assis. Il la dévisagea comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et frappa fort dans ses mains.

« BIEN ! » cria-t-il, occasionnant un sursaut de surprise chez les deux silencieux. « Je ne vais pas rester assis ici en silence pendant les heures qui viennent ! Qui veut jouer aux échecs ? »

En temps normal, Ron aurait sauté sur l'occasion de massacrer Harry dans une partie d'échecs mais il ne fit que secouer la tête. « Je n'en ai pas très envie. » Hermione secoua la tête également.

Harry regarda le feu d'un air découragé. Il se leva et ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus, le portrait s'ouvrit soudain et Ginny entra. Harry releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ginny ! » Il bondit de sa place sur le canapé et courut vers elle si vite qu'elle se recula pour ne pas qu'il lui fonce dedans. Il lui prit le bras et l'attira vivement à l'écart. « Tu dois me faire sortir d'ici ! Il y a tellement de tension dans cette pièce que je sens que je vais étouffer. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et vit Hermione se tortiller dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, alors que Ron lui lançait des regards curieux. Ginny sourit d'un air satisfait puis regarda Harry.

« Ouais, et bien, ces plans de Quidditch ne sont pas encore tout à fait établis entièrement. Si nous voulons battre Serdaigle en janvier nous devons résoudre ça » dit-elle à voix haute en prenant Harry par le bras et en le menant hors de la pièce à travers le portrait.

Ron et Hermione restèrent assis en silence encore quelques instants après que les deux autres soient partis.

Sans rien dire, Ron laissa ses doigts s'aventurer dans sa poche, où le cœur d'or qu'il avait reçu en Herbologie deux jours plus tôt traînait encore. Pourquoi le professeur Chourave lui avait-elle donné ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle permis de garder une plante qu'il était illégal de posséder ?

Elle avait dit qu'elle le « savait » par intuition et qu'il devrait la donner à cette « personne spéciale » à ses yeux pour Noël. Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de la personne à laquelle il pensait ? Cela était réellement impossible. Cela le surprenait à tous points de vue de sentir ce petit cœur d'or. Cela lui donnait en quelque sorte la force et le courage de s'asseoir dans la même pièce qu'Hermione. Presque comme une Bièraubeurre tiède, cela l'emplissait d'une étrange quantité de bravoure qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir rassembler auparavant.

Il avait toujours du mal à trouver ce que tout cela signifiait.

« Hermione »

Ce son fut un choc pour tous les deux. Hermione qui avait fixé le feu, perdue dans ses pensées, dit alors distraitement : « J'ai beaucoup de travail . »

Elle n'ajouta rien, et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le feu.

Ron perdait son sang-froid, mais après avoir enfoncé la main dans sa poche et touché le cœur en or, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche : « Hermione »

Elle se détourna une nouvelle fois du feu et dit, comme si une de ses pensées avait décidé de s'échapper de ses lèvres, « Un essai de deux pages en Potions. »

« Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit... » commença-t-il en gardant les doigts fermement serrés sur le cœur.

« Quatre rouleaux de parchemin pour l'Histoire de la Magie » récita-t-elle comme si elle était un magnétophone dénué d'émotion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive dernièrement... »

« Quarante équations à résoudre pour l'Arithmancie... »

« On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je dis... »

« Tellement de travail... »

« Et, Hermione, je veux tellement que ça s'arrête, je ne veux plus me battre contre toi... »

A présent, Hermione s'était tue, et avait reporté son regard sur le feu.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi » murmura-t-il alors qu'un certain désespoir apparaissait subitement dans sa voix. Elle leva les yeux. Il eut le cœur brisé de la voir comme ça. Elle avait l'air perdue, semblait ne plus savoir où elle était. Il savait que c'était de sa faute.

« Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, et je ne veux plus t'inciter à le faire » dit-il avec calme en frottant le cœur. « Je suis tellement agacé parfois...et ça arrive... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, et je ne veux plus être en mauvais termes avec toi. Je veux que nous soyons amis. » _C'est le plus gros mensonge que j'aie jamais fait._

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle serra les coudes et se pencha pour approcher son visage du feu. Ron, sur le bord du canapé, attendait une réponse, une objection, n'importe quelle remarque de sa part.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, mais avec certitude. Cela sonnait comme si elle avait ressassé ça dans sa tête et était à présent sûre qu'elle voulait le dire. « Non » dit-elle sur un ton irrévocable. « Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. J'essaye de me taire dans les situations où je sais qu'on va en venir à ça mais comme toi, quelquefois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand ça arrive. » Et, ce qui surprit à la fois Ron et elle-même, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé, puis s'assit près de Ron...si près qu'il put entendre le cœur d'Hermione battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

« Je veux également que nous soyons en bons termes » dit-elle doucement.

L'intense regard qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux à ce moment-là lui fit un énorme effet, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

« Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus brusquement à propos du fait de ne pas nous avoir dit que tu restais » dit-il alors que son corps entier tremblait à cause de la chaleur du corps d'Hermione si près de lui. « J'étais en colère, en quelque sorte...je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle avec douceur.

Ce ton qui était supposé le calmer eut l'effet totalement opposé. « Je-je n'étais pas en colère contre toi...enfin pas seulement contre toi... Je veux dire, je suis en colère contre moi-même depuis des jours, et tu vois, j'espérais vraiment que tu aurais décidé de rester ici, mais je ne voulais rien dire. J'ai été blessé que tu ne nous l'aies pas dit avant, parce que Harry et moi avions fait plein de projets amusants et tout ça, et puis tu restes, alors j'ai été frustré. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement, sans rien dire. C'était une vraie restriction pour elle, normalement elle explosait de rage sur des commentaires comme celui-ci.

« Et...tout ce que je peux dire, vraiment, c'est que...c'est que je suis... » Il empoigna le cœur à nouveau et sentit une bouffée de calme l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle était assez près de son corps à présent et pouvait voir les profondeurs de ses yeux innocents. Ils étaient du bleu le plus cristallin de tous les bleus. Ils scintillaient, et reflétaient toute l'assurance de Ron. Il semblait tellement confiant que le cœur d'Hermione se retourna et ce fut là qu'elle sut...qu'elle sut pour de bon.

« Je suis content que tu sois restée. »

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fixa le visage de Ron, en contempla chaque partie, et prit mentalement des notes sur chacune. De ses cheveux roux ardent à son adorable nez et ses lèvres roses qui se courbaient presque toujours en ce sourire en coin, le plus mignon qui soit, et tout autour ses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage comme des gouttelettes de peinture. Si nombreuse, si minuscules, elles donnaient à son visage tellement de caractère ! Et sans crier gare, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

Ron se recula pendant une fraction de seconde, puis s'affaira à regagner son sang-froid. Depuis leur troisième année, il avait compris comment s'y prendre avec une étreinte d'Hermione. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule et se colla à lui plus étroitement.

Il ferma les yeux, au comble du bonheur, s'autorisa à laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Hermione et enroula ses longs bras autour de sa taille fine, la rapprochant de lui dans un geste protecteur.

Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre. Inspiration et expiration. Dedans et dehors. Ils furent en parfaite harmonie pendant quelques minutes, et réalisèrent à peine qu'ils glissaient vers une forme de relaxation plus profonde.

Harry entra dans la salle commune et eut une vision surprenante... Hermione et Ron...endormis...dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il sortit de la salle commune en coup de vent en criant : « GINNY ! »

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus descriptif, mais bon, tout le monde connaît Hermione et sa façon d'analyser toujours tout ! Et si jamais il y a des phrases que vous ne trouvez pas très claires, je m'en excuse mais la traduction de ce chapitre a été assez compliquée... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même ! Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de me le faire savoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol ! !


	5. Dispute et explication

_Kikoo tout le monde !! Chose promise, chose dûe, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je me suis dépêchée de vous taper pour respecter ma promesse !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En attendant, place aux réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :_

_Allima : Noël ça vient, ça vient, petit à petit, mais, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est pas avant le chapitre 7. Peut-être même le 8 (la flemme de vérifier lol). L'histoire a neuf chapitres. Tu as raison, pour ce qui est de douter de moi, je suis un cas désespéré ! Mais si tu me juges apte à donner des cours, c'est que c'est pas si nul que ça lol !!!! Tu remarqueras que dans ce chapitre, il me semble que je ne fais pas du tout allusion aux phrases pas claires : tu vois, je m'améliore ! Bisous._

_Cyrano : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. J'essaie de ne pas trop faire de fautes, alors je m'excuse pour celle que tu as remarqué. Je modifie parfois quelques trucs quand je relis ou que je tape le texte, mais je n'ai pas de correctrice, alors je fais de mon mieux ! En tout cas, je suis contente que le style te plaise. Merci encore pour tout. Gros bisous._

_rupertforever : wow, 55 fois "la suite", je crois que j'ai compris lol ! Et en plus, deux reviews, tu me gâtes ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre...Moi aussi ça me fait rêver leur 'tite histoire...En tout cas, merci pour tout. Bisous._

_Virginie Parker Evans : merci. Pour qu'ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment...encore un peu de patience. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir !_

_LovelyHermione : ben me revoilà avec la suite...Merci beaucoup :)_

_Anywhere : merci :)_

_Solar : merci :)_

_virg05 : vu qu'on est dimanche, je crois que mes oreilles n'ont rien à craindre lol ! Ron, c'est un mec, c'est normal qu'il comprenne pas tout (allez, j'me défoule, là j'en profite lol) : ils sont toujours un peu lents à la détente ! Gros bisous._

_ILiv in Paris : T'es folle ????!!!!!????? Plus de talent que toi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ??? Pour moi tu es une des meilleures sur ce site, je t'arrive pas à la cheville ! En tout cas ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu pense ça, ça me flatte, venant de ta part c'est un très grand honneur ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et gros bisous._

_Bon voilà, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui...J'adore répondre aux reviews, en plus ça m'encourage vachement ! Mais bon, je me tais, et je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre..._

Chapitre 5

En se réveillant trois heures plus tard, Ron découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'il était seul sur le canapé. Il vit même que la salle commune était vide, alors que le feu continuait à crépiter en face de lui. Il s'essuya le visage et se frotta les yeux, encore ensommeillés, et laissa son regard errer autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie. Plus précisément, un signe de vie de la part d'Hermione.

Après s'être secoué quelques minutes pour se réveiller, il sortit de la salle commune puis arpenta un couloir vers l'endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver Harry.

Et bien sûr, Harry était assis avec la sœur de Ron dans la bibliothèque, un grand tableau blanc devant lui. De toute évidence, ils débattaient des tactiques de Quidditch.

Ron bâilla et s'étira tout en s'approchant des deux. « Salut, vous deux » dit-il.

Harry leva la tête. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de curiosité derrière ses lunettes. « Salut toi »

Ginny se radossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ».

Harry la regarda, prit son marqueur rouge et le dirigea vers le tableau. « Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas où tu es censée être sur le terrain ? »

« Non » Ginny soupira en levant les yeux vers Ron. « Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi et Hermione vous étiez endormis ensemble sur ce canapé. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait sa sœur. « Quoi ? »

Harry roula les yeux et, alors qu'il se penchait vers le tableau pour l'examiner, il commenta : « Vous vous disputiez et vous étiez mal à l'aise, et l'instant d'après vous étiez l'un sur l'autre. »

« Quoi ? On était pas l'un sur l'autre...Ça sonne comme quelque chose de vulgaire quand tu dis ça comme ça... »

Harry posa son marqueur. « Tu as probablement raison » admit-il. « Je suis entré pendant que vous étiez endormis, mais ça m'a paru vraiment étrange. Je suis parti parce que vous ne parliez pas et que ça me rendait nerveux...et puis...vous étiez tellement à l'aise après. C'était bizarre. »

Ron soupira bruyamment. Ginny prit rapidement la parole.

« Harry, tu les as vus ces derniers temps. Ils se disputent, ils se réconcilient, ils se disputent et ils se réconcilient. Peut-être que deux minutes après que tu sois parti ils ont mis les choses au clair et... »

« Tu vois ? Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis » dit Harry.

« Quel est problème Harry ? » dit une voix derrière Ron.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour voir Hermione. Elle avait l'air froide et indifférente, comme si elle débarquait dans une conversation d'étrangers. Ron lui sourit et elle ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil perçant. Il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant il était vraiment confus.

Harry leva les yeux, laissant tomber son marqueur. « Hermione...quoi... ? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient tirées en une fine ligne. Ron se dit qu'elle était complètement différente de la fille chaleureuse qui l'avait enlacé et qui s'était allongée près de lui trois heures auparavant.

« Ça te dérange que Ron et moi, nous nous soyons endormis ensemble sur le canapé de la salle commune ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix si glaciale qu'il sembla à Harry que s'il donnait la mauvaise réponse, il serait dans de beaux draps.

« Et bien, non » dit Harry en évitant son regard brun perçant. « Mais ça me dérange que vous soyez constamment en train de vous chamailler... »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

Harry, cherchant un soutien, regarda Ginny, qui secoua la tête en retour. Elle ne voulait pas prendre part à la conversation.

« Vous vous battez tout le temps, mais deux secondes plus tard, vous vous entendez bien...Puis le jour suivant ça recommence encore, et ça me trouble » dit-il en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi ? » Le ton d'Hermione commençait à s'adoucir, comme si elle était un professeur parlant à un élève.

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel Harry se tint à trois mètres d'Hermione, en tripotant nerveusement le marqueur qu'il avait ramassé. Il continua à jeter des coups d'œil à Ginny, assise sur le sol devant le tableau, les genoux contre la poitrine. Ron se tenait involontairement près d'Hermione, et tirait nerveusement sur le bas de son pull. Il regardait tour à tour le visage d'Hermione et le sol. Hermione se tenait en face d'eux, les mains serrées devant elle, dans une posture déterminée.

« Alors ? »

Un autre silence tendu emplit l'air et fut finalement rompu par Ginny Weasley. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux.

« Ça trouble tout le monde, Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ceux de Ron. Il n'avait jamais vu Ginny si agressive.

« Ça me trouble, ça trouble Harry, et même Ron. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non »

Ginny soupira avec mépris. « Alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te mettre les points sur les i. » Elle passa à grands pas devant Hermione avec colère. Les trois restants se regardèrent, et, rassemblant son tableau et ses marqueurs, Harry courut après elle en criant son nom.

Hermione et Ron restèrent ensemble, à se fixer intensément l'un l'autre. Ron n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait passer du chaud au froid aussi facilement qu'un robinet. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour la comprendre, mais de toute évidence il ne pouvait pas entrer dans son cerveau aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensé.

Elle était tellement entêtée avec lui. Une minute elle pouvait lui montrer ses émotions, ses pensées et ses sentiments pour lui, et la minute suivante, elle était froide et distante, comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Elle le fascinait profondément, et même si elle changeait constamment d'attitude envers lui, son esprit et son cœur valaient la peine de se battre pour les obtenir.

Mais combien de temps pourrait-il supporter ça ?

Pendant le reste de la journée, Hermione fut inhabituellement froide et fuyante chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il passa la plupart de son temps avec Harry et Ginny, à développer des plans pour le match de Quidditch imminent contre Serdaigle. Hermione passa la plus grande partie de sa journée dans la bibliothèque.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de toute la journée.

Ron se réveilla le matin suivant avec un étalage inhabituel de pensées lui traversant la tête. Il avait eu un rêve troublant, dans lequel il courait vers Hermione, mais plus il courait vite, plus elle s'éloignait de lui. Il tendait la main vers elle, l'appelait, criait des choses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre, mais son image s'était subitement assombrie.

Il se cramponna à son oreiller en gardant les yeux fermés alors qu'il restait étendu sur son lit. Il était si confus, tout à coup, sans raison. Cela commençait à faire trop. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Il allait franchement évoquer le problème avec Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments soudains pour elle, mais il savait qu'il détestait être traité de la manière dont elle le traitait si souvent. Elle l'avait fait se sentir inférieur durant les six années depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il se sentait toujours éclipsé par elle, comme s'il n'était jamais assez bien.

Bien sûr, Ron ne l'avait jamais admis devant quelqu'un de son entourage, mais en vérité, il avait remarqué Hermione dès le début. Même si elle avait semblé être une miss je-sais-tout autoritaire la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait été – et était toujours – intrigué. Il avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur elle et en voir le plus possible, et peu importait le fait qu'elle le mettait toujours en colère.

Cependant, il y avait une limite. C'était une toute petite limite quand ça parlait d'elle, mais c'était tout de même une limite. Elle était sur le point de la franchir, et Ron ne voulait désespérément pas qu'elle le fasse.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fixa le cœur en or sur sa table de chevet, à côté de lui. Il était fidèlement resté dans sa poche la veille, lui donnant la force de continuer la journée sans crier sur Hermione. Il ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

Il se redressa et baissa subitement les yeux vers la Fidelis, qu'il avait gardé en lieu sûr entre sa table de chevet et son lit. Elle était toujours d'une forme parfaite, en pleine éclosion de bourgeons roses, et semblait toujours douce au toucher.

_Qu'est-ce que le professeur Chourave veut que je fasse avec ce truc ? _pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'une plante Fidelis en ma possession ?_

L'idée d'avoir le cœur en or avec lui était un réconfort constant, mais même après avoir fixé la Fidelis chaque nuit depuis qu'il l'avait, il était toujours désorienté. Il savait à quel point cette fleur était rare, alors il ne pouvait pas simplement la jeter. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la donner à quelqu'un. Cela voudrait dire quelque chose.

Alors il continua à méditer.

Il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers et il sut tout de suite que c'était Harry. Se tirant du lit, il saisit rapidement le cœur et se leva pour commencer à se changer. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Hé, je suis debout, laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer vite fait. »

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il se tourna vers son lit en déboutonnant rapidement son pyjama et en lançant son t-shirt sur le lit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Ginny ce matin ? »

De nouveau, aucune réponse ne vint et finalement, Ron se retourna pour dire quelque chose. « Ecoute... »

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que ce n'était pas Harry qui se tenait là, mais Hermione. Il vit subitement rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Spécialement quand je me change ! » lui cria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Je, et bien, je me demandais juste... »

« ÇA PEUT ATTENDRE ? »

« OUI ! » dit-elle en plissant soudainement les yeux vers lui. « J'étais inquiète, je pensais que tu étais malade, à dormir jusqu'à midi ! Je suis venue vérifier que tu allais bien ! »

Elle tourna les talons pour sortir, mais la compassion de Ron l'emporta. « Attends ! Hermione ! »

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. « Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, j'attendrai dans la salle commune » dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et s'échappait vers le bas des escaliers.

Ron poussa un grognement. « Merde alors » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, oubliant ce qu'il faisait et se lançant à sa poursuite.

Elle s'était frayée un chemin vers la salle commune et était à présent assise sur le canapé. Elle ne savait que trop bien que Ron allait la suivre en bas, mais en vérité, elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il le fasse.

Elle avait énormément lutté la veille, et même cette nuit, contre le fait qu'elle entretenait à présent de profonds sentiments à l'égard de Ron. Cela n'était pas possible. Elle avait été tellement en colère contre lui quelques heures auparavant et tout à coup, elle était dans ses bras. C'était ridicule ! Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Cependant, elle était assez sûre que la raison pour laquelle elle était si épouvantée par cette idée, c'était que cela était très confortable d'être dans les bras de Ron.

Non, non et non ! Sors-le de ta tête ! Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Ron ; il est ton ami. Il n'est RIEN de plus que ton ami.

« HERMIONE ! » rugit Ron dans l'escalier. Il surgit, ne portant toujours que son pantalon de pyjama et arborant une expression de colère. Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer le fait qu'il avait oublié de remettre son t-shirt.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique comme ça ! C'est pas juste ! »

« De quoi tu parles , » »

Il se tint devant elle en se passant avec anxiété les doigts dans les cheveux. « D'abord, il y a de la tension, et la seule chose dont je me souvienne après, c'est qu'on se dit 'Ne nous disputons plus jamais' et tu jettes tes bras autour de moi- -»

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. « NE ME FAIS PAS PASSER POUR UNE PROSTITUÉE ! ! »

Ron s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« JETER MES BRAS AUTOUR DE TOI ? » Hermione se leva, les poings serrés, en regardant fixement le visage de Ron.

« C'est ce que tu as fait ! »

« Tu me fais passer pour une personne vulgaire. »

« Non ! C'est ce que tu as fait ! »

Hermione lui tourna le dos, croisa les bras et relava le menton. « Je l'ai peut-être fait. »

« Tu l'as fait. »

Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Ron, les yeux flamboyants : « WEASLEY, TETE DE MULE ! Je te jure qu'un de ces jours, je ne serai plus capable de supporter ça plus longtemps ! »

« Je ne serai plus capable de supporter ton incertitude plus longtemps non plus. »

« Incertitude ? »

« Une minute, tu m'enlaces et tu t'allonges avec moi sur ce divan, et la minute qui suit, tu es aussi froide et distante que si on s'était croisés dans la rue ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Hermione ? Tu fais ça par plaisir ou tu veux nier que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione se voilèrent subitement de larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Ron. Il voulait savoir. _Nier que tu as des sentiments pour moi._ Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle en avait ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle les avait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans ce train la première année ? Que la saleté sur son nez n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait remarqué sur cet adorable visage couvert de taches de rousseur ce jour-là ? Que la seule chose qu'elle ait jamais voulu faire, c'était de l'instruire et de le guider, en espérant qu'il devienne meilleur que ce qu'il pensait être ? Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il venait peut-être d'une famille de sept enfants, mais que sans aucun doute, il était le Weasley le plus spécial de toute la famille.

Ron remarqua les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes et il sut qu'il était responsable. La culpabilité le submergea, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant. Ils s'étaient peut-être disputés encore une fois, mais au moins cette fois c'était en quelque sorte productif.

« Non, je ne veux pas le nier » dit-elle en ravalant l'énorme nœud qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge. « Mais je ne veux pas l'admettre non plus. »

Ron passa les mains dans ses cheveux roux en bataille et soupira lourdement. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça, Hermione. Je ne peux pas me rasseoir et prétendre que je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous nous battions toutes les deux secondes. Et je ne veux pas t'attendre toute ma vie. »

Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent sur ses joues. Le cœur de Ron fit une embardée. Il voulait plus que tout sécher ces larmes. « Je suis désolée, Ron, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux maintenant. J'ai trop de choses à penser. »

« Je comprends ça »

« Alors ouvre les yeux ! J'ai dû m'occuper de tant de choses ces derniers temps que je commence à croire que je ne peux pas en supporter beaucoup plus. Quand je suis comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire la moitié du temps, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai absolument plus personne à qui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me ressens ça parce que j'ai les meilleurs amis au monde. Je ne veux pas accabler Harry avec mes problèmes, et Ginny est occupée à cause des BUSES et toi...toi, Ron, tu es différent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La plupart de mes problèmes te concernent » confessa-t-elle enfin.

Ron baissa les yeux. Il avait encore tellement de questions. « Pourquoi étais-tu si distante hier ? »

Hermione soupira en se rasseyant. Ron l'imita. « Je me suis réveillée et j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé. J'avais laissé quelques émotions et quelques sentiments transparaître. Je continue à me sentir bizarre, comme si je perdais ma spécificité, mon 'côté Hermione', aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Je ne veux pas admettre ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment. Je ne veux l'avouer à personne. Mais il y a des sentiments dans mon for intérieur Ron, des sentiments que je ne peux plus ignorer. »

Ron soupira. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

« Ces sentiments...soit je les affronte, soit je me détourne complètement d'eux. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. C'est contre ça que je lutte en ce moment. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre quelque chose de ma vie qui est important pour moi. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Je ne te suis pas... »

Les yeux d'Hermione débordèrent de larmes à nouveau. La main de Ron tressaillit mais il réussit à la garder sur ses genoux.

« Si je suis ces sentiments Ron, et que j'obtiens ce que je désire le plus...Que se passera-t-il si je le perds ? »

Hermione marquait un très bon point. « Je déteste me disputer avec toi »

« Mais on dirait qu'on ne peut pas l'arrêter » murmura-t-elle.

Hermione soupira, se leva et se fraya un chemin vers le portrait. Elle fut stoppée par un dernier « Hermione ! »

Elle s'arrêta en plaçant sa main sur le mur et en baissant la tête vers le sol. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

« Si tu es tellement effrayée par ces sentiments...pourquoi es-tu montée dans mon dortoir ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione laissèrent couler une fois de plus plusieurs larmes salées, et sans répondre, elle sortit de la salle commune.

Ron se retrouva seul, la bouche sèche, la gorge nouée et la tête pleine de pensées lancinantes.

_Alors ? C'est aussi un chapitre que j'apprécie. En clair, à partir de ce chapitre, je les aime tous jusqu'à la fin ! Bon pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je pense le mettre le week-end prochain. Je sais, ça fait long, mais j'ai plein de boulot. En tout cas, un p'tit encouragement est toujours le bienvenu ! !_


	6. Tout s'éclaire

_Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà enfin ! Alors je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute ce retard ! Mon modem a grillé lors d'un orage (au moins maintenant je suis au courant que ça peut arriver) et le temps que mon père se décide à en racheter un autre...ben 1 mois et demi s'est écoulé ! Je suis très gênée car je vous avais promis une mise à jour régulière...Enfin bon si tout va bien je recommence comme avant !! Je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre...Voici les réponses aux reviews (que j'ai découvert ce matin et qui m'ont fait très plaisir) :_

_Virginie Parker Evans : merci pour tout. Tu es une revieweuse fidèle._

_virg05 : t'inquiète il finira par comprendre. Le tout c'est de savoir s'il va comprendre à temps...j'en dis pas plus !! (je sais j'suis sadique lol). Bisous et merci pour tout, revieweuse fidèle !_

_ILiv in Paris : franchement, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur (je te considère comme une pro en matière de traduction !). Merci énormément et j'attends avec impatience tes prochains chapitres ! Bisous._

_mixme71 : ton petit délire sur Jamel m'a fait beaucoup rire ! J'espère que ça va te plaire..._

_Anywhere : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews d'encouragement. J'attends la prochaine...Bisous._

_pascale1980 : contente que tu trouves l'histoire mimi lol...merci_

_rupertforever : tes reviews sont toujours une source de joie pour moi ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécies autant cette traduction. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir car j'ai dû me passer d'ordi pendant 1 mois et demi et j'ai eu vachement de mal à tenir...Bisous à toi, tu es une revieweuse fidèle._

_LovelyHermione : merci pour ton million d'encouragements qui me va droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et que tu continueras à être fidèle au poste pour les reviews...Bisous._

_Allima : merci merci merci. Tu es fidèle depuis le début et ça me fait très plaisir. Non je n'ai pas de beta-readeuse, mais comme il ne me reste que deux chapitres à traduire, ça va aller...Par contre pour ma prochaine traduction, je serais ravie que tu sois ma beta-readeuse !! Et je parle sérieusement ! (j'ai compris ton manège, c'est que tu veux lire l'histoire avant tout le monde pitite coquine lol) Bisous._

_julie014 : je suis très honorée que tu aies pris le temps de reviewer à ma traduction, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste...Bisous._

_Benelie : wow, je suis fière que l'histoire te fasse presque pleurer...ça veut dire que j'arrive assez à retranscrire la version originale qui est émouvante !! Merci et bisous._

_Hermignonnechay : merci pour tout. Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que t'aimeras la suite. Je vois que tu aimes le suspense...tu vas être servie lol ! Et je ne prendrai jamais Ron Weasley pour un imbécile : je l'adore c'est mon perso préféré ! Bisous. (Au fait il y a 9 chapitres à l'histoire)_

_Sweet Amy : cruelle, moi ? P't'être un peu lol ! Mais je fais la même chose que dans la version originale ! Merci pour tout. Bisous._

_Elea013 : la fic comporte 9 chapitres en tout. Et t'inquiète pas tes questions ne m'embêtent pas du tout !! J'espère que ça va te plaire, revieweuse fidèle. Bisous._

_Gini95 : merci de m'avoir prévenu. j'aime bien ta fic. bisous._

_Axoo : t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale, mes semaines durent bien 7 jours, comme pour tout le monde. Mais les raisons de mon retard sont expliquées plus haut et crois-moi, en tant que dévoreuse de fics, moi aussi j'ai été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en lire pendant un mois et demi. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous._

_Et maintenant chers amis, le moment que vous attendiez tous..._

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Pourquoi suis-je allée dans ce dortoir ? A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il soit endormi et donc qu'il me prenne de plein gré dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une princesse ? Non, pas moi, Hermione Granger. Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie été aussi stupide !_

Hermione marchait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque après sa rencontre avec Ron. Avec colère, elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer ! Elle était Hermione...Elle était...

Mais c'était exactement ça. Elle était Hermione, et elle éprouvait de profonds sentiments qui dépassaient de loin l'amitié pour son meilleur ami, Ron. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle se dirigea à la hâte vers une étagère, prit plusieurs livres et les traîna jusqu'à une table. Elle se fichait de ce qu'elle avait pris, du moment que ces livres tenaient son esprit éloigné de Ron. Cependant, quand elle s'assit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait lu chacun des ouvrages qu'elle avait choisi.

Fixant les huit ou neuf livres étalés devant elle, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait finalement atteint une impasse. Elle avait tout fait – lecture, écriture, devoirs, essais, projets et exposés – pour le simple bonheur de travailler. Elle était subitement insatisfaite de son travail, et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle sentit sa tête s'écrouler sur la table tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé tellement de choses alors qu'elle laissait ses émotions couler de ses yeux sous forme de larmes salées. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile tout à coup à seize ans ? Rien n 'avait été difficile à ce point quand elle était une simple fille de onze ans. Bien sûr, elle avait haï Ron avec tellement de passion que tout ce qui lui importait alors, c'étaient les livres et le travail. Après s'être liée d'amitié avec Harry, elle avait vite appris que cela n'était pas si simple.

Après la troisième année, elle avait ressenti différentes choses, des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle était sûre que l'amitié était plus importante pour elle que n'importe quel exposé, mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié. C'était quelque chose de différent.

Le bon sens, qu'Hermione était fière de posséder, disait à tout le monde que si trois personnes de sexes opposés étaient de grands amis pendant une période, il y aurait forcément des attractions à l'intérieur du groupe. Pour Hermione, cela était d'abord arrivé avec Harry, et elle avait été convaincue après les vacances d'été que cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'une attraction physique.

Après avoir parlé avec Ron, elle avait réellement commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus pour lui. Sous les soyeux cheveux roux, les adorables taches de rousseur et les brillants yeux bleus, elle avait tellement de choses à découvrir. Elle voulait connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Ron Weasley. Parfois, elle voulait être tout pour lui.

Mais il y avait tellement de risques si elle se laissait aller à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. C'était beaucoup trop insensé. Elle ne pouvait s'avouer vaincue et admettre ses sentiments pour Ron puis risquer soit de le perdre, soit d'être blessée. C'était presque une situation perdue pour elle, dans laquelle elle était sûre de finir du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Déposant sa tête sur les livres étalés devant elle, elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes perlant au bout de ses cils et ferma les yeux paresseusement. Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle avait les paupières lourdes, comme si tout le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pesait dessus. Elle tomba peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

Il lui sembla avoir dormi des heures et des heures quand elle se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard. A l'évidence, elle avait eu besoin de la détente que cela lui avait apporté, car elle se sentait presque redoublante d'énergie.

Presque.

Levant la tête, elle arrangea la pile de livres qui étaient tombés et se leva pour les remettre en place. Elle en prit quelques autres qu'elle n'avait pas lus (et il semblait n'y en avoir que quelques-uns), les déposa sur la table, sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle écrivait, ou de quel type de notes elle prenait, mais elle écrivait.

Elle ouvrit _Regard sur les anciens Dieux de Grèce _et tourna quelques pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au premier chapitre _« Le Souverain de tous les Dieux : le puissant Zeus »_. Alors qu'elle commençait à lire, elle prit des notes sur quelques faits concernant Zeus dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

C'est alors qu'une question la frappa de plein fouet : quand aurait-elle jamais besoin de savoir quelque chose sur Zeus ?

Fermant le livre d'un claquement sec, elle le repoussa et fit face au livre suivant, _La Chronologie des Anciennes Baguettes aux Baguettes Modernes_.

_Cela pourrait être utile en Sortilèges,_ pensa-t-elle avec espoir.

Après avoir ouvert le livre, elle ratura à la hâte les notes qu'elle avait prises sur Zeus et commença à écrire quelques phrases sur les baguettes.

_« On dit que la plus ancienne de toutes les baguettes a été confectionnée par le premier sorcier ayant jamais vécu. Il était le meilleur en Métamorphose, et découvrit qu'avec la baguette, il avait plus de réussite dans ses tentatives qu'avec son esprit seul. »_

Griffonnant à la hâte tout ceci, Hermione eut la main en feu et ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, cependant. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour tenir son esprit éloigné de Ron.

Cette pensée eut pour effet de la faire écrire encore plus vite.

« A cette époque, beaucoup de baguettes étaient plus longues que les baguettes des temps modernes, qui sont le résultat de beaucoup d'améliorations. »

« Beaucoup de baguettes... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle recopiait. Fixant les griffures de la plume sur le parchemin, elle se ficha subitement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle avait son intelligence, et elle viendrait à bout de tout grâce à ça. Les livres, les documents et l'écriture ne lui seraient jamais infidèles. Ils ne lui causeraient jamais de profonds remue-ménages dans ses émotions, ils ne la troubleraient jamais, ils ne se disputeraient jamais avec elle et il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'ils la quittent un jour. Oui, son cerveau et son intelligence étaient ses armes les plus utiles.

« Les baguettes magiques étaient particulièrement utiles pour les Sortilèges, étant donné que beaucoup de sorciers découvrirent que les sorts simples comme la lévitation ou le déverrouillage de portes étaient aisément exécutés avec cette invention très commode. Cependant, à cause de l'absence de substance magique puissante au cœur de ces modèles, elles n'étaient pas prêtes pour des sorts tels que le sortilège Endoloris. »

« Pas prêtes... » récita-t-elle à voix haute en griffonnant les mots sur son parchemin.

« Et vu que les licornes étaient plutôt rares et que les dragons n'avaient pas été découverts, les poils de queue et les ventricules de cœur furent introduits à chaque fois que Ron me regarde dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pense que je suis probablement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Les regards qu'ils me lancent accompagnés de ces sourires en coin sont suffisants pour me rendre les jambes en coton. Sans parler du fait qu'il continue de se battre, qu'il se bat pour me garder. Il ne veut pas qu'on se dispute ; il ne veut pas me perdre. C'est un Gryffondor, c'est tellement évident. Il trouve constamment le courage de lutter contre moi et ensuite en trouve encore plus pour venir me voir et me dire qu'il est désolé le premier. Je ne m'attendrais pas à ça de la part des autres garçons. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Spécialement quand on prend en compte son habituel caractère entêté, particulièrement envers moi. Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Ron Weasley ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elle regarda le livre puis baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Elle avait passé les deux dernières minutes à écrire tout ça sans même le réaliser.

Ses yeux s'emplirent encore une fois de larmes et elle comprit enfin. Elle jeta sa plume, ferma le livre et déchira le parchemin.

Elle replaça les livres sur les étagères appropriées, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il était largement temps qu'elle s'asseye dans son dortoir et qu'elle réfléchisse.

_Est-ce que je deviens folle, ou est-ce que je devrais avouer que je suis amoureuse tout de suite ?_

* * *

Ron s'assit sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il gelait dehors, et Ginny et Harry s'entraînaient à quelques uns des nouveaux mouvements qu'il avait mis au point pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Ron avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. Il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec Hermione dans de bonnes conditions. C'était évident. 

Son nez était complètement rouge. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils. Cependant, il préférait plutôt regarder sa sœur s'entraîner avec son meilleur ami plutôt que d'affronter le regard glacé qu'Hermione pourrait lui lancer. Cela mettrait la neige hors compétition. La neige le glaçait physiquement. Le regard qu'Hermione pourrait lui jeter lui glacerait le cœur.

ARRETE DE PENSER À HERMIONE !

S'emmitouflant dans sa robe, Ron se força à observer l'action se déroulant devant lui. Ginny avait lâché le Souaffle et Harry descendait en piqué pour l'attraper. A présent ils riaient, volant l'un à côté de l'autre et parlant calmement de ce que Ginny avait mal fait. Ron les fixa, et un sourire pensif s'étira sur son visage. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux tous les deux. C'était évidemment dû au fait qu'ils étaient enfin libres, là-haut dans les airs. Harry avait toujours adoré être sur son balai et dès le moment où Ginny en avait touché un, c'était devenu une seconde nature pour elle.

« Pour feinter, tu dois descendre avec le Souaffle ici, puis foncer en piqué et remonter, tu comprends ? » demanda Harry, en riant tout le temps pendant son explication.

« Je crois que oui » répondit Ginny.

Ron s'emmitoufla plus fermement qu'auparavant et pensa à son avenir, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers Hermione, comme elles l'avaient facilement fait ces derniers mois.

Pour lui, les choses devenaient trop compliquées pour qu'il veuille encore les arranger. Parfois, ils se rembarraient mutuellement et étaient déclarés ennemis mortels. L'instant d'après, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient les seuls êtres existant sur Terre. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule fautive. Tout comme elle, il réagissait étrangement à ses sentiments. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il aimait Hermione plus qu'une amie depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait bizarre que ses sentiments le tourmentent subitement, comme s'il était malade. Etait-il possible que cela soit plus qu'un simple béguin ?

« Harry ! Donne-moi le Souaffle ! »

« Non ! Tu dois d'abord faire la feinte en piqué que j'ai formé ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça dehors, Harry, il fait vachement froid ! »

« Alors tu n'auras pas ta balle ! »

« Harry, cesse de faire ton Dubois ! »

Ron éclata de rire à cette expression que Ginny et Harry avaient inventé ensemble. C'était assez malin. Chaque fois qu'Harry devenait maniaque avec le Quidditch, elle lui disait qu'il faisait son « Dubois », en référence à l'ancien capitaine de Harry, le fanatique Olivier Dubois.

« Fais-le, G » _(N/T : prononcez « Gé » - ça paraît évident mais bon, je voudrais pas qu'on me pose la question lol)_

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Donne-moi ma balle ! »

« G ! »

« HARRY ! »

Ron regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement. Ils volaient autour du terrain de Quidditch, se poursuivant l'un l'autre en se hurlant dessus. Sa sœur avait grandi tellement rapidement, juste sous son nez, et il la reconnaissait à peine. Elle était heureuse, riait constamment, avait quinze ans, et était physiquement différente, dans un sens auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

Il avait aussi vu des transformations chez ses amis et lui-même...évidemment. Harry avait trouvé un foyer à Poudlard, et Ron ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour lui. Harry lui avait avoué une fois qu'avant de venir à Poudlard, il s'était toujours senti comme une boîte vide, comme s'il n'y avait rien en lui excepté les organes qui le maintenaient en vie. Parfois, Harry avait même souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas là.

Ron avait remarqué au cours de sa cinquième année la façon dont Hermione et Harry se fixaient l'un l'autre. Il avait découvert ses nouveaux sentiments pour cette miss je-sais-tout autoritaire pendant l'été de sa quatrième année, et il avait été mortellement anéanti quand il avait vu, avec étonnement, à quel point Hermione s'attachait à Harry.

Alors il avait décidé d'adopter une approche différente. S'il ne pouvait pas être la star et le héros qu'Hermione voulait (et qui se trouvait être le héros de tout Poudlard), il serait l'épaule réconfortante dont elle avait besoin. Particulièrement après qu'il ait réalisé qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé par Hermione comme elle l'était par lui en ce temps-là. Mais peut-être avait-il fait ça pour cacher le réel chagrin causé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir la fille qui lui plaisait.

Bien sûr , elle lui plaisait toujours, et il ne savait pas s'il réagirait de la même façon s'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que s'il avait été si déprimé de ne pas l'avoir avant, et qu'à présent ses sentiments étaient plus forts, pourquoi hésitait-il à l'avoir comme petite amie ?

Cependant, il pouvait facilement répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas de la rigolade. Hermione lui plaisait, peut-être même qu'il l'aimait. C'était juste que ce sentiment était à présent si intense qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Cela le terrifiait plus que tout ce dont il avait peur...y compris les araignées.

Souriant à cette réflexion, _(N/T : alors là, je vois pas pourquoi l'idée d'une araignée le ferait sourire mais bon...) _il la chassa de son esprit et médita sérieusement. Hermione était tout pour lui, et s'il la perdait dans une relation d'une violence telle que celle qui existait entre eux, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Il deviendrait une épave, un être humain complètement perdu.

Il savait maintenant, alors qu'il regardait Harry et Ginny se chamailler tout en volant, qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre non plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fixait son reflet dans le miroir, en brossant lentement ses épais cheveux bruns. Elle se contemplait et ressassait ses pensées. 

« Demain, c'est le grand jour » murmura-t-elle à Pattenrond, son gros chat orange, qui était étendu paresseusement sur son lit. « Demain, je vais lui dire. Demain. »

Pattenrond n'émit qu'un ronronnement et ferma les yeux. Hermione rit, posa sa brosse à cheveux et fixa ses grands yeux chocolats dans le miroir. Ses joues avaient trop souvent été ruisselantes de larmes. Elle avait de l'assurance à présent, elle était sûre d'elle, elle avait confiance en elle...

Elle était complètement terrifiée.

« Oh aidez-moi » murmura-t-elle avant de grimper dans son lit, le cœur battant.

* * *

_Alors ? Lui dira, lui dira pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse encore 1000 fois pour le contretemps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews pour m'encourager ! Le prochain chapitre est plus long, je le publierai sans doute ce week-end pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Bisous à tous._


	7. Aveu et larmes

_Coucou tout le monde !! Bon je m'excuse d'abord pour le retard mais comme vous devez le savoir, il était impossible de publier ou de reviewer depuis dimanche midi et j'ai fini de retaper le chapitre dimanche soir donc...j'étais coincée !! Encore vraiment désolée. Mais je vais quand même répondre aux reviews (j'ai remarqué que vous ne m'en vouliez pas pour mon énorme retard et je vous en remercie beaucoup) :_

_menssa : wow je suis super honorée d'avoir une review de ta part vu que tu fais partie de mes auteurs préférés sur le site et que j'adore vos fics à toi et billy. Alors voilà la suite...merci et gros bisous._

_virg05 : bon je te dis rien je laisse le suspense mais je crois que tu vas pas être déçue. Pour le coup des araignées t'inquiète pas j'avais compris. Merci pour tout et gros bisous._

_Virginie Parker Evans : c'est vrai que je mets un point d'honneur à éviter les répétitions de voc car je déteste ça (je trouve ça énervant quand on trouve 5 fois le même mot en deux phrases). Est-ce qu'elle va lui dire ? A toi de le découvrir dans le chapitre...Bisous._.

_Benelie : merci vraiment pour tout...j'espère que le suspense n'est pas trop insoutenable...bisous !_

_Cyrano : merci. Tu sais au fur et à mesure qu'on traduit on s'habitue de plus en plus et les mots viennent plus facilement. Bisous et voilà la suite !_

_Elea013 : j'adore vraiment tes reviews, tu sais encourager les gens !! Franchement ça me fait toujours très plaisir et oui, oui, je te confirme qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à découvrir...:( Bisous._

_niniebou : merci beaucoup. Pour Harry et Ginny si y'a quelque chose entre eux mais ce n'est pas développé dans cette fic. L'auteur leur consacre une autre histoire, mais je ne sais pas si je vais la traduire car moi ce n'est pas mon couple préféré. Pour savoir si Hermione va lui dire, lis ce chapitre...Bisous._

_rupertforever : merci énormément. Tout le monde se pose la question de savoir si elle va lui dire, mais vous ne pensez même pas à Ron dans tout ça...Enfin bref je ne dis rien : suspense !!! (je sais je suis sadique lol). En tout cas gros gros bisous à toi et !_

_Allima : ah oui le coup des baguettes...c'est vrai que c'était bien ! Tu es une des seules à avoir pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir des empêchements (en fait t'es la seule !)...Reste à savoir si tu as raison...Pour Noël c'est dans le prochain chapitre (le 8). T'inquiète pas pour la prochaine trad tu seras ma beta readeuse officielle lol !! Enormes bisous._

_LovelyHermione : à toi de voir si elle va lui dire...est-ce que je dois commencer à creuser ma tombe lol ? Bisous._

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...je vous laisse à votre lecture !!_

* * *

Chapitre 7

C'était la veille de Noël. L'esprit des vacances flottait joyeusement dans l'air. Les choses allaient tellement bien pour certaines personnes qu'il était évident que la saison avait touché leur cœur d'une certaine manière.

Harry et Ginny avaient passé une quantité de temps inhabituelle l'un avec l'autre. Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, à cause de ses problèmes avec Hermione. Son esprit était préoccupé par tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas vu que son meilleur ami était constamment aux côtés de sa sœur.

En regardant fixement le grand sapin dans la salle commune en cette veille de Noël, Ron était profondément troublé. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout de la façon dont il le voulait. Il s'était admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, à présent tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de le lui dire. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il avait acheté pour Harry une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Fizwizbiz et une écharpe truquée de chez Zonko qui pouvait être ensorcelée pour faire la publicité de toutes les paroles et les idées de la personne qui la portait.

Il avait eu un trou noir quand il avait fallu choisi un cadeau pour Hermione.

C'était encore une chose dont il se sentait coupable. A cause de l'instabilité de sa situation vis-à-vis d'Hermione, il avait négligé le fait de lui acheter un cadeau de Noël. Il n'avait plus le temps d'en fabriquer un et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que la nuit passe. Il devrait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et peut-être que le fait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle suffirait.

« Joyeux Noël Ron » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se penchant pour fixer le feu. Ses yeux le brûlaient à cause de la chaleur des flammes, mais il les ignora. Il commençait à ressentir dans le cœur autant de désespoir que de frustration.

Harry montait dans la salle commune après une longue discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ginny. Il regarda fixement son ami puis fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant près de lui. « Ron, quel est le problème ? »

« Beaucoup de choses me préoccupent, c'est tout » répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

« Est-ce que je peux essayer de deviner ce que tu as sur le cœur ? » demanda Harry en regardant le feu que Ron fixait si intensément.

« Non, parce que tu vas m'embarrasser en répondant juste » dit-il doucement. Harry hocha la tête en signe d'agrément et se radossa à sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté pour Noël ? »

Les joues de Ron rougirent et Harry sut que ce n'était pas à cause du feu. « Je…et bien, euh…un truc marrant… »

« Tu ne lui as rien acheté ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il dévisageait Ron avec stupéfaction.

« Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit…je veux dire…J'ai acheté le tien il y a des semaines mais je ne savais pas quel cadeau prendre pour Hermione, il faut qu'il soit parfait, et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment… » Sa voix s'estompa et il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Je peux comprendre » dit Harry, écartant ses cheveux noirs en bataille de ses yeux. « Ça doit être dur de lui choisir quelque chose, étant donné, euh, » il toussa « les circonstances ».

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire » confia Ron à son ami. « Elle est tout le temps dans mes pensées. Elle est tout ce dont je rêve. Je sais ce que je ressens pour elle. Le plus dur c'est de le dire et de l'accepter ».

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry se dirigèrent nerveusement vers la porte de la salle commune.

« Et c'est la veille de Noël, une des nuits les plus spéciales de l'année, et je suis là, perdu, en pleine confusion. Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour elle, bon sang ! »

Harry ricana. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies oublié son cadeau ».

« Hé, la ferme ! » lui aboya Ron.

« Je dis juste que…c'est bizarre que tu oublies _son_ cadeau, celui-là parmi tant d'autres. Tu n'as aucune de quoi lui offrir ? »

Ron se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Je pensais lui parler demain »

« Joyeux Noël » marmonna Harry, riant sous cape.

« La ferme » dit à nouveau Ron. « Je pensais lui parler de quelque chose ».

« Et Bonne Année » continua Harry en réprimant un fou rire.

Ron se pencha et donna un fort coup de poing dans le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci ne fit que grommeler un « Aïe » à travers son amusement. « Je suis sérieux. Ce que j'ai à lui dire est sacré ».

Harry comprit enfin et arrêta de rire. « Pour Noël ? »

« Ouais. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir » dit-il, cette fois l'air plus découragé que jamais.

« Et bien, tu es là, toi » dit Harry, gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, moi ? »

Harry se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir parler de la possible relation entre Ron et Hermione. « Euh,…et bien, euh… » balbutia Harry. Ron l'observait, légèrement amusé, attendant une réponse. « Tu…tu peux lui donner ta propre personne, d'une façon que tu n'as jamais fait avant. Je veux dire… » Harry cherchait ses mots avec difficulté. « Tu l'aimes non ? »

Les grands yeux bleus de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Tu l'aimes. J'ai raison ? »

« Euh…et bien…je ne sais pas…euh… » Ron était déconcerté par le fait qu'Harry ait dit ça si vigoureusement.

« C'est une simple question, Ron, tu l'aimes ou pas ? »

Ron regarda ses mains. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il s'était admis à lui-même qu'il aimait Hermione. Le dire à voix haute était cependant une toute autre histoire.

« C'est évident même si tu ne le dis pas » remarqua Harry, en se calant enfin dans le fauteuil. « Ça fait longtemps maintenant ».

Ron soupira lourdement en couvrant son visage de ses mains. « J'ai besoin d'une pause »

« Weasley, tu es en vacances » lui rappela son ami.

Le roux sourit en fixant de nouveau le feu. « Je sais »

Il y eut soudain un calme relaxant dans l'air alors que les garçons se taisaient et laissaient l'esprit chaleureux de la pièce les envelopper.

« Où est-elle, au fait ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'étais sûr qu'elle dormait encore il y a quelques minutes…mais je n'en suis plus tellement certain ».

« Pourquoi ? » Ron fronça les sourcils.

Harry ne dit rien et indiqua un endroit derrière Ron. Hermione était apparue dans l'escalier. Elle était entièrement habillée et Ron suffoqua. Elle était irrésistible, en pantalon noir et pull à col roulé pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient exactement de la façon dont Ron les avait toujours aimé, tirés en une queue-de-cheval. Il se leva instantanément.

« Je suis réveillée » croassa-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. De toute évidence, elle venait juste de se lever.

Ron frotta ses mains moites sur ses jambes de pantalon et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Euh…euh…Her-Hermione » dit-il, énonçant une évidence.

Hermione, qui avait finalement découvert ce que son cœur voulait vraiment qu'elle remarque, était plus à l'aise en face de Ron. Elle avait beaucoup à lui dire, mais elle n'allait pas parler alors qu'Harry les observait. Elle devait choisir un meilleur moment. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron sache qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose.

Elle eut un large sourire et remarqua la nervosité du rouquin. « Bonjour, Ron »

Les joues de Ron se teintèrent d'une nuance rose pâle alors qu'il se tournait rapidement vers Harry. Celui-ci lui souriait d'un air satisfait, mais l'encourageait avec les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà pris votre petit déjeuner, vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle. A présent, elle commençait à devenir nerveuse. Ron, pour une raison quelconque, était magnifique ce matin-là. Il portait un pull orange, avec une chemise bleue foncée et blanche à carreaux dessous, ainsi qu'un jean et continuait à frotter nerveusement ses mains le long de ses jambes.

« N-Non, pas moi » répondit Ron avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Harry n'avait pas mangé non plus ; il s'était réveillé et était aussitôt allé sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voir Ginny. En réponse à la question d'Hermione, il secoua la tête, appréciant énormément la scène se déroulant devant lui.

« Bien alors » Elle se dirigea vers le canapé où se tenait Ron. Son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine. « On y va ? »

Ron hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Harry se leva docilement alors qu'Hermione traversait le portrait, ouvrant la marche vers la Grande Salle. Ron marchait loyalement à leur suite.

Après avoir pris lentement un copieux petit déjeuner, le trio se fraya un chemin vers la salle commune, en parlant calmement. Ils furent interrompus par Ginny.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! » hurla-t-elle, en tenant une pile de papiers dans les airs. « Oh, bonjour Hermione, hé Ron » salua-t-elle, hors d'haleine. « Harry » dit-elle, en agitant la pile de papiers devant lui. « On a réussi ! »

« On a réussi quoi ? » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers les papiers. « Ce n'est pas… »

« Si ! » Elle rayonnait, et le visage d'Harry s'éclaira de joie.

« Quoi ? » crièrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

Ginny et Harry rirent alors qu'il feuilletait rapidement les papiers. « C'est un arrêté du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, du Ministère. Nous avons fait une requête pour avoir des badges de la coupe de Quidditch sur nos uniformes et nos nouveaux balais. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil confus. « Et, c'est bien ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » cria Harry. « C'est fantastique ! »

Ginny était folle de joie. Tout à coup, Harry la saisit par le bras, et avec une ferveur dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, il cria « G, allons faire des stratégies ! »

« Après toi, Dubois ! »

Ils se sauvèrent tous les deux du couloir, laissant Ron et Hermione se fixer l'un l'autre d'un air absent. Le silence et la tension régnaient entre eux. Ron parla enfin.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers la bibliothèque. Pour la première fois depuis les six ans qu'elle passait à Poudlard, Hermione grimaça à la mention de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à la salle commune ? Je me sens d'humeur à jouer aux échecs » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

Il la regarda avec admiration et la suivit vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame (« Fléreur ») et traversèrent le portrait. Hermione s'installa confortablement à une table dans un coin alors que Ron allait chercher son jeu d'échecs.

_Est-ce que je devrais le faire maintenant ? _pensa tout à coup Hermione. _Est-ce que je devrais lui dire maintenant ?… Est-ce que je devrais simplement en finir avec tout ça ? Est-ce que je devrais attendre ? Je devrais attendre. Non, je devrais plutôt arrêter de remettre ça à plus tard et le lui dire maintenant._

Et alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se contredire, les grands pieds de Ron résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Il revenait avec l'échiquier et souriait gaiement.

Quand il était monté dans sa chambre, il avait réfléchi sérieusement à la façon dont les choses évoluaient entre eux deux. Hermione était merveilleusement charmante et il était enclin à accéder volontiers à toutes ses requêtes. Il serait parti jusqu'au bout du monde simplement pour qu'elle reste heureuse.

Et c'était quand il avait pensé ça qu'il avait vraiment souri pour la première fois de toute la semaine. Un immense poids lui avait été retiré des épaules et il n'avait plus qu'une seule lui pesant sur la conscience.

_Dis-le à Hermione._

Ils installèrent l'échiquier et leurs pièces, puis commencèrent à jouer. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron battait évidemment Hermione à plate couture. A quel point il était doué aux échecs ! Cela n'avait jamais cessé de la surprendre. C'était presque comme s'il était lui-même une des pièces du jeu, se tenant au milieu du champ de bataille.

Mais il avait déjà fait ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron en voyant le large sourire niais d'Hermione. Lui aussi en arborait un.

« Rien » dit-elle d'un air songeur alors qu'elle bougeait un pion.

« Non, allez, dis-le moi » Son ton était doux et tendre. Le corps d'Hermione s'emplit de chaleur et de joie.

Elle soupira lourdement alors que Ron continuait sa prise de pouvoir sur l'échiquier. « Je pensais à notre première année »

Ron la regarda, surpris, puis sourit. « Ouais, c'était quelque chose »

Hermione fixait les pions devant elle, et subitement ses pensées lui échappèrent. « C'est juste que tu es tellement doué aux échecs…Tu ne manques jamais de m'impressionner quand on joue ou quand je vous regarde, Harry et toi. Ça me faisait penser que tu pourrais réellement avoir l'esprit d'une pièce d'échecs. Et puis je me suis souvenue qu'en quelque sorte, tu l'as. »

Ron la contempla tendrement, tendant le bras pour ramasser un de ses pions, tombé par terre, alors qu'elle faisait de même. Leurs mains se touchèrent un moment et une décharge électrique les traversa. Ils levèrent lentement les yeux l'un vers l'autre puis les baissèrent de nouveau.

« Parfois, je me demande où va cette concentration que tu as aux échecs quand tu dois l'appliquer aux devoirs » Elle rit.

« Echec et mat » murmura-t-il avant de réinitialiser les pièces. « Ne me le demande pas. Je suppose que je ne m'en soucie pas autant ».

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être si nonchalant. C'était un jeune homme qui était de toute évidence bourré de passion et d'intelligence, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'appliquer. Il aurait pu être tellement plus doué s'il s'était vraiment soucié d'essayer. Elle lui énonça tout ça, et il ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si facile. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à mon 'potentiel optimal' ? » déclara-t-il. « J'ai trois grands frères extrêmement intelligents…Fred et Georges…et après il y a Ron. Je ne suis que le plus jeune garçon de la famille, rien de plus ».

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. C'était tout ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Rien de plus que le plus jeune fils ? C'était ça ? Il ne voulait pas arriver à son 'potentiel optimal' ?

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais fut coupée quand quelqu'un entra subitement dans la salle commune. C'était Ginny.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Harry ? »

« Nous pensions qu'il était avec toi » répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai perdu » dit Ginny en fronçant également les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix passant à l'excitement et la curiosité.

« On tricote des écharpes » répondit Ron en bougeant ingénieusement l'un de ses pions.

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent alors qu'elle le regardait. « Ha ha »

Il y eut le silence une fois de plus. Ron se concentrait sur le jeu alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait. Il était tellement beau. Elle était complètement stupéfaites par ses propres réactions aux expressions changeantes de Ron. Ses sourcils froncés, son regard bleu perçant, sa main large mais douce qui caressait son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait… Tout cela provoquait un incroyable intérêt chez elle, et elle sentait que ses sens étaient subitement en feu.

Il leva prudemment les yeux avant de déplacer un pion. Il vit les grands yeux chocolat d'Hermione, confiants, le fixer et, alors qu'il croisait son regard, elle se détourna nerveusement. Souriant intérieurement, satisfait, il l'observa tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur son prochain mouvement. Des mèches de ses soyeux cheveux bouclés retombaient sur ses douces joues roses. Ses yeux brillants examinaient l'échiquier alors qu'elle tapotait légèrement ses doigts longs et fins sur le bord de la table, en soutenant sa tête de l'autre main.

Hermione leva enfin la tête pour bouger une de ses pièces et fixa Ron droit dans les yeux. Il fut déconcerté par la force absolue des sentiments et des émotions irradiant du regard de la jeune fille. Peu importait le temps qu'il avait passé à espérer qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments que lui, cela l'effrayait.

Il se leva promptement et chercha quelque chose à dire. « Je…euh…Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chercher Harry ensemble ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Ron se tourna rapidement vers elle. « Hermione, tu veux venir ? »

Elle garda la bouche ouverte, avec l'intention de lui hurler dessus pour s'être levé d'un bond et vouloir la laisser toute seule dans la salle commune. Mais elle y réfléchit à deux fois, ferma la bouche, et acquiesça.

Ron suivit Ginny hors de la salle commune alors qu'Hermione marchait lentement derrière, les bras croisés, fixant ses pieds tandis qu'elle avançait. Ron la regardait par-dessus son épaule et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. C'était évident que l'ambiance plaisante qui régnait entre eux plus tôt avait disparu. Ron l'avait chassée en un éclair.

Harry était assis sur le sol de la bibliothèque, établissant de nouvelles et créatives techniques de Quidditch qu'il voulait essayer. Il vit Ginny et son visage s'éclaira instantanément. « Je te cherchais » dit-il, haletant.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre devant le large tableau d'Harry où était représenté un terrain. « Je te cherchais aussi ».

« J'ai élaboré cette nouvelle formation, elle est géniale » répliqua-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Regarde, les deux batteurs s'approcheront de chaque côté des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. L'un frappera un cognard vers le poursuiveur le plus proche des buts pendant que le second traînera derrière et quand le cognard reviendra… »

Le discours décousu d'Harry s'estompa pour Ron et Hermione. Elle fixait le dos de la tête du rouquin, dirigée vers le bas du tableau. Les mains de Ron étaient à présent enfoncées dans ses poches. Hermione décida finalement que puisqu'elle n'était pas là pour un but précis, autant qu'elle parte.

En entendant les chaussures d'Hermione claquer sur le sol alors qu'elle s'en allait fulminer ailleurs, Ron fit volte-face et courut après elle.

La rattrapant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il saisit doucement son bras et tous deux ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les frissons d'excitation qui traversèrent leurs corps à ce geste. « Hermione » murmura Ron.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle en retour, sans le regarder.

Il l'attira plus près de lui dans l'espoir qu'elle lève les yeux et qu'il soit capable de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'il pensait du fond du cœur. Mais elle détournait encore le regard, évitant à tout prix les yeux de Ron.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Elle dégagea son bras de sa poigne et recula de quelques pas. « Est-ce que ça te fait peur, Ron ? »

« Est-ce que quoi me fait peur ? » demanda-t-il, comprenant déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle se frotta les mains comme si elle essayait de se réchauffer. Elle regarda le mur puis de nouveau Ron. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux quand elle répondit.

« Ces nouveaux sentiments, des choses que tu n'avais jamais imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pouvoir ressentir. Est-ce que ça te fait peur ? »

Après un long moment de silence, il murmura, encore « Une peur bleue ».

Hermione ne dit rien mais se retourna et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ron fit un pas dans sa direction et tendit la main vers elle, mais ne la suivit pas.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Ron retourna à la salle commune. Il avait passé toute la journée dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ginny, prodiguant ses conseils – en tant que spectateur – sur les tactiques de Quidditch. Il ne s'était esquivé que pour aller manger et parler à Hermione…ou tout du moins, essayer de parler à Hermione. Il avait frappé à la porte du dortoir des filles, mais elle avait crié : « Va-t'en, Ronald Weasley ! »

A présent, Harry et Ginny étaient sur le terrain, s'entraînant à leurs nouveaux mouvements, alors que Ron s'asseyait seul dans un confortable fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Hermione, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

« Ron »

Il faillit tomber de son fauteuil et la fixa d'un air menaçant. « Tu te crois où là, t'essaye de me foutre une trouille bleue ? »

« Non » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les bras croiser. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à dire. « Je voulais te parler ».

Il haussa les sourcils. « Je ne pouvais pas te parler il y a trois heures, ni une heure avant ça, en fait depuis la partie d'échecs, et tout à coup tu veux parler ? »

« Oui »

Ron savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il essaye de se montrer plus malin qu'Hermione. Elle le battait largement à ce jeu là.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un effort et regardant le feu.

« Ronald, regarde-moi »

Sa voix était si calme qu'elle donna à Ron une série de frissons qui descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quoi que fut ce qu'elle avait à dire, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure…si ça te fait peur d'avoir de nouveaux sentiments…J'étais plus ou moins en train de me poser la même question. Je peux y répondre exactement de la même façon que tu l'as fait. J'ai une peur bleue de ces sentiments que j'ai depuis longtemps. » La gorge de Ron se serra. « Je ne voulais pas que tu entres tout à l'heure parce que j'essayais de venir à bout de tout ça. J'essayais depuis tellement longtemps que j'étais constamment énervée ».

Ron renifla fortement et sourit d'un air satisfait à Hermione. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il devint sinistre à nouveau.

« J'ai enfin compris pourquoi ces disputes incessantes me tracassent tellement » Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui. Il se leva subitement et instinctivement, resta planté à sa place. Elle franchit l'espace entre eux, s'approchant de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient si proches de ceux de Ron qu'il était sûr qu'il pouvait voir son âme.

Il avala avec difficulté. « Et quelle est la raison ? »

Elle ne savait plus comment agir. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle avait répété dans son esprit. Elle allait l'embrasser. Oui. Elle allait l'embrasser.

Elle ne pouvait pas. En le regardant elle pensa que c'était complètement ridicule de vouloir faire ça. Il avait l'air complètement mort de peur.

« Je pense que…euh » commença-t-elle, sentant sa gorge se serrer. « Je pense que je pourrais…euh… » Elle baissa la voix jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'un murmure, presque inaudible. « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ».

Ron l'avait entendue distinctement, et bien qu'il soit ravi de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver ces sentiments, cela l'effrayait plus que jamais d'entendre Hermione le dire enfin à voix haute. Qu'allait-il faire ? Fallait-il qu'il lui avoue son amour éternel pour elle, et qu'il lui dise qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue cette première année dans le train ? Que même s'il avait toujours été brusque avec elle et qu'il avait agi comme s'il ne pouvait pas la supporter, il entretenait vraiment de profonds sentiments pour elle ? Que quand il l'avait vue au Bal de Noël en quatrième année, il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ? Que la seule raison pour laquelle il était bouleversé à ce point, c'était qu'il était autant désespérément amoureux d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui, si ce n'est plus ?

Non.

Il s'écarta d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait trop peur pour parler. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je…je… » commença-t-il, mais même à cet instant, rien ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Elle l'avait dit. _Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. _Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ça à voix haute à l'instant ?

« Ron… » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il buta contre des chaises en s'éloignant d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea, croisant les bras d'un air de défi. Elle avait subitement retrouvé sa fougue et il savait qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Pourtant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de s'écarter encore d'elle. Plus il s'éloignerait de cette déclaration, plus vite il réaliserait qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre…il finirait par la perdre.

« Ron ! » Elle criait à présent, et Ron sursauta. Il était devenu étonnamment pâle, comme s'il était malade. Hermione était consternée. « Tu es tellement égoïste ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle était furieuse. Levant les mains au ciel et commençant à faire les cent pas, elle cria : « Tu agis de façon tellement immature. Je te dis quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis si longtemps que ça me rend folle et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'éloigner et de trébucher à cause des chaises ? » Ron ne dit rien. « ALORS ? »

« Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas te répondre…je ne sais pas comment faire… »

« Et bien, voici un exemple 'Je suis content que tu m'aies dit ce que tu ressentais, Hermione, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne ressens pas ça pour toi' Ce serait un bon début ».

« Je ne peux pas dire ça »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que je suis tellement amoureux de toi que j'ai envie de hurler. _« Je ne peux pas dire ça » répéta-t-il en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

« Oh Ron » dit Hermione d'un ton à la fois furieux et mal assuré. Ron commençait à sentir son cœur s'effondrer. « Je ne peux pas continuer…Je ne peux pas me rasseoir et prétendre que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, ni que je ne les ai pas depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus savoir ce qu'ils représentent. J'avais peur que si je ne dise pas ce que je ressentais, je meure sous la pression. J'attendais une réponse de ta part…quelle qu'elle soit…Je n'ai pas eu ce que j'espérais, mais j'ai essayé. C'est tout ce qui compte…mais tu t'es éloigné, tu as même trébuché pour t'échapper…comment suis-je censée réagir à ça ? »

Ron n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour lui répondre. « Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il fallait que ça sorte. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu ne peux pas continuer ».

Hermione s'arrêta en face de la cheminée et fixa le feu comme si elle essayait de le geler. « J'ai admis mes sentiments pour toi, et je sais maintenant que si je n'ai pas de résultat positif, je ne serai pas capable de faire mentir mes sentiments ».

« De quoi tu parles ? » Ron était à présent épouvanté.

« On ne peut pas être amoureuse de son meilleur ami »

Ron devint pâle. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Ron » Elle s'était approchée de lui et il put voir, à sa grande honte, des larmes s'écouler en sillons luisants sur ses joues. « Je ne peux pas m'asseoir en face de toi pour le reste de ma vie en sachant que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je ne peux pas t'avoir. Je ne ferai pas ça ».

Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu me fais du chantage ? »

La fureur d'Hermione revint. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que si je ne te réponds pas par l'affirmative tu vas me retirer ton amitié ? Six ans, Hermione ? SIX ANS ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? C'est injuste ! »

« INJUSTE ? INJUSTE ! » Hermione était furieuse. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa férocement vers Ron. Il recula sous le choc et la peur. « Je vais te dire ce qui est injuste, Ronald Weasley ! Veiller tard dans mon dortoir chaque nuit quand j'essaye de finir mes devoirs et que je réalise que je ne peux pas parce que je pense à toi. Pleurer sans cesse à chaque fois qu'on se dispute. M'inquiéter pour toi quand tu es malade, à tel point que j'ai passé des heures dans les toilettes. Me balader avec cette menace de mort au-dessus de la tête quand je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai tuée. Avoir une peur continuelle de t'avouer mes sentiments puis m'inquiéter parce que si quelque chose naissait entre nous, ça échouerait et alors, je te perdrais. Tout ceci est injuste, Ronald. Après m'être tenue là à te dire à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi et ne rien entendre de ta part, tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je ramasse les morceaux de mon cœur brisé et que j'agisse comme avant ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ».

Elle baissa son bras et recula un peu. Elle pleurait beaucoup à présent, et alors qu'elle fixait Ron, une larme s'écoula également sur la joue du jeune homme. Au moment où elle vit ça, elle sut qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments…mais qu'il avait trop peur pour l'admettre. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas une excuse pour la façon dont il agissait.

Ron tendit la main vers elle mais elle recula, écœurée. « Quand tu auras du temps à me consacrer, Weasley, je pourrais – ou non – vouloir te garder dans ma vie ».

Et sur un dernier regard, Hermione s'enfuit de la salle commune et monta dans son dortoir. Ron n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, mais il savait que ce soir il n'y échapperait pas.

Montant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles dix minutes plus tard, il pressa son oreille sur la porte et entendit des sanglots étouffés provenant de l'autre côté. Hermione faisait encore ça…elle pleurait à cause de lui. Comment pourrait-il jamais la reconquérir ?

Sentant ses propres larmes refaire surface, il s'adossa au mur et glissa tout le long, appuya sa tête sur la porte et se dit pour lui-même : _si seulement j'avais une autre chance._

* * *

_C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Y'a des fois où ils me font vraiment de la peine ! Je tiens à connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'adore ! Bon pour le prochain, je vous préviens tout de suite il n'est qu'à moitié traduit et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps cette semaine (les cours et tout et tout..). Mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !! _


	8. Matin de Noël

_Me revoilà, en retard, comme d'habitude !! Franchement je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, j'espère juste que l'histoire vous plaira assez pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas...Pour commencer, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés...et comme d'habitude, place aux réponses aux reviews :_

_Virginie Parker Evans : une de mes revieweuses préférées...C'est vrai que c'est un joli moment quand Hermione lui avoue...mais ce chapitre...non je ne dis rien je vais te gâcher la surprise lol. En tout cas j'espère que ça va te plaire !!! Bisous._

_menssa : oui il est vrai que Harry est un bon personnage ici...quant à l'écriture de mes propres fics, je suis flattée que tu me dises ça, mais je n'ai aucune imagination, je préfère donc continuer à traduire les histoires des autres...mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai ! Je suis extêmement heureuse que tu me soutiennes...Gros bisous._

_ILiv inParis : merci merci merci (je te considère comme une pro de la traduction lol). Gros bisous._

_rupertforever : wow je suis flattée de t'avoir touchée...ça veut dire que je réussis plutôt bien à faire passer des émotions ça me fait plaisir. Tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre notre petit Ron est toujours aussi....non je me tais, à toi de voir par toi-même !!! Gros bisous et merci pour toutes tes reviews encourageantes ! (Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite)_

_LovelyHermione : rassures-toi tout le monde trouvait le chapitre triste (même moi, snif)...à toi de découvrir si celui là est mieux...Bisous._

_Elea013 : désolé de devoir gâcher ton enthousiasme lol, mais qui te dit qu'il va lui offrir la plante à Noël ? (ptdr) Et même s'il le fait, qui te dit qu'Hermione va bien réagir ? Franchement elle a été blessée quand même...à toi de voir ! Et n'oublie pas de me laisser une des reviews dont tu as le secret !!!! Gros bisous._

_Allima : voici enfin le moment que tu me réclames depuis le début...Noël ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en paix....Bisous._

_Benelie : c'est vrai que notre petit Ron a mal réagi sur ce coup-là...va-t-il pouvoir se rattraper ? Mystère (moi je sais na)...Bisous._

_virg05 : NON ne tortures pas Ron ze l'adore moi (ptdr) !! Il a ses qualités et ses défauts mais il faut avouer que c'est ce qui fait tout son charme...mais il a pas été très malin sur ce coup là....Bref à toi de voir commentça continue !!! (j'adore tes reviews elles sont super encourageantes) Bisous._

_Hermignonnechay : décidément tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Ron est un parfait idiot sur ce coup là...Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite va te plaire (bien qu'aucune de tes suggestions ne va se réaliser). Bisous._

_Selphie451 : moi j'y suis pour rien, faut se plaindre à l'auteur lol !!! Merci et bisous._

_Ella : merci_

_Heaven68 : désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise, surtout que si tu es nouvelle ici, tu vas vite t'apercevoir qu'il y en a de bien meilleures ! Merci pour ton soutien. Bisous._

_Voilà les reviews c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !!! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre..._

* * *

Chapitre 8

Noël n'aurait pas pu être plus triste pour Hermione Granger alors qu'elle se retournait dans son lit ce matin-là. Dès que ses paupières s 'ouvrirent, qu'elle fut apte à penser et qu'elle se souvint de tout, son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine. Superbe manière de se réveiller un matin de Noël ! La seule chose à laquelle elle était capable de penser, c'était qu'elle avait été rejetée par Ron la nuit dernière. Le fait qu'elle soit convaincue qu'au plus profond de son cœur il l'aimait aussi ne semblait même pas avoir de l'importance pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas admis quand elle le lui avait dit, ce qui rendait les choses deux fois pire. Comment pourrait-elle lui faire face de nouveau ?

Harry et Ron faisaient un boucan d'enfer dans la salle commune, riant et criant, en ouvrant leurs cadeaux de Noël.

_Contente de savoir qu'il est aussi bouleversé que moi par cette histoire, _pensa-t-elle amèrement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se retourna pour pleurer dans son oreiller.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Près d'elle, posé sur l'oreiller, se tenait un large objet. Elle leva la tête, se frotta les yeux et fixa ce qui était étendu à côté d'elle.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une large et soyeuse fleur rose. C'était la Fidelis.

Bouche bée, elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Étendant rapidement son bras pour saisir un élastique, elle rassembla ses boucles broussailleuses en une queue de cheval désordonnée et s'empara de la fleur. Il y avait un petit mot attaché. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

_« Pour ta bravoure et ton courage de résister face au feu._

_J'espère que tu sais ce que ça signifie. »_

Elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps la fleur, qui faillit tomber de ses mains tremblantes. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais pouvait-elle permettre que cette fleur soit une excuse suffisante après ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et elle ?

Mais c'était une Fidelis…bien sûr, elle avait tout lu dessus, même les informations qui n'avaient pas été mentionnées en classe. Ron savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Tous, dans le monde des sorciers, considéraient le don d'une Fidelis comme un moment décisif dans la vie de quelqu'un. Cela signifiait que la personne qui offrait était liée à celle qui recevait pour le reste de sa vie.

Bien que cela pique sa curiosité à un point tel qu'elle était à peine capable de parler, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec lui. Il lui avait déclaré son amour pour elle en lui donnant la fleur. Cependant, il avait flanché quand il avait fallu qu'il lui dise en face, la nuit précédente. Pour elle, il n'était pas si facile de digérer cela.

Fixant toujours la fleur, elle la déposa par terre et commença à s'habiller. Elle avait presque totalement oublié les cadeaux pour ses amis se trouvant sous son lit. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Ron, il lui sembla que le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire surpassait totalement son présent.

Enfilant à la hâte des dessous noirs, un pull-over rouge et une jupe noire, elle saisit la fleur et se fraya tranquillement un chemin vers la salle commune. Si elle devait affronter l'un des deux garçons, cela devrait se faire prudemment, de telle manière qu'elle n'attire pas beaucoup l'attention sur elle.

Elle s'approcha du haut de l'escalier et écouta les garçons discuter de leurs espoirs pour le match de Quidditch qui arrivait à grands pas. S'arrêtant avant d'entrer, elle prit son courage à deux mains, tout le courage qu'elle put rassembler. Elle ne dirait rien à propos de la Fidelis, elle allait attendre que Ron lui en parle. S'il était désespéré à ce point pour lui montrer son amour pour elle, il n'aurait aucun problème pour le dire à voix haute.

Hermione sortit enfin de l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier et fut d'abord repérée par Harry. En pyjama, les deux garçons étaient assis sur le canapé, et portaient les pulls que Mme Weasley leur avait envoyé, marron pour Ron, vert pour Harry. Ginny se trouvait également dans la pièce à cet instant-là. Elle était proche du feu, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle portait un pull rose vif que sa mère avait fait pour elle.

« Joyeux Noël, Hermione » dit gaiement Harry.

Entendant cet accueil, Ron devint rouge vif et regarda immédiatement ses mains. Puis il fit un mouvement pour lever les yeux et vit qu'elle tenait sa fleur. Son cœur résonna sourdement et ses espoirs remontèrent en flèche. Est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

« Joyeux Noël Harry » dit-elle doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Il fixait attentivement la fleur qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle n'eut soudain plus de voix et murmura la même chose à Ron. Les yeux du rouquin se levèrent pour observer le visage d'Hermione qui arborait une expression neutre.

« C'est quoi ça, Hermione ? » intervint Ginny en montrant la fleur d'un signe de tête.

« Oh » répondit Hermione en sortant de sa transe. Elle tendit la fleur à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse voir. « C'est un cadeau de Noël. Ça s'appelle une Fidelis, tu l'étudieras l'année prochaine. »

Ginny la dévisagea. « Tu sais qui te l'a offerte ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent rapidement sur Ron et bizarrement, Harry vint à leur secours. « Hé, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Hermione » dit-il en se levant et en s'avançant vers le sapin. Hermione s'assit sur le sol à côté de Ginny et la laissa prendre de nouveau la fleur pour l'examiner quelques secondes.

Harry tendit son cadeau à Hermione. C'était une longue boîte rectangulaire, et elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, alors qu'elle l'ouvrait. Elle retira le couvercle, et à travers le tissu elle vit un grand livre en cuir relié. C'était un nouveau.

Sortant le livre et l'ouvrant, elle découvrit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais lu auparavant. Et pour cause : c'était une collection de photos les représentant Ron, Harry et elle. Elles s'étalaient de leur première à leur sixième année et chaque photo avait sa propre caractéristique, ainsi qu'un fond humoristique. Elle eut un large sourire et ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement chaque photo, alors qu'elle laissait ses souvenirs la submerger.

Elle leva la tête vers Harry, des larmes dans les yeux. « Merci » dit-elle en posant le livre et en enlaçant doucement Harry. Il accepta cette étreinte amicale de bon cœur alors que Ron leur lançait un regard empli de colère.

« Ça me fait penser à quelque chose » dit-elle tout à coup en saisissant le livre, posé par terre, et en se ruant dans son dortoir. Elle le déposa sur son lit, étendit le bras pour s'emparer des cadeaux puis fixa le présent destiné à Ron. Devait-elle le lui donner après ce qu'il lui avait offert ?

Décidant que cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle emporta les cadeaux pour Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune et les tendit à leur propriétaire respectif. Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air coupable, en commentant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps (ou l'argent) pour lui acheter quelque chose. Hermione en plaisanta. Elle avait pris pour Ginny un joli pull rose qui contrastait totalement avec celui que sa mère lui avait fait. Il était pâle et très doux. Ginny eut un large sourire et courut immédiatement vers son dortoir pour l'essayer.

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit qu'Hermione lui avait acheté une paire de lunettes très onéreuse aux verres étanches et incassables.

« J'espère qu'elles te plaisent » dit-elle précipitamment. « Je veux dire, je les ai vu et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais les utiliser pour le Quidditch. En plus, elles ressemblent à tes lunettes habituelles. »

Harry ôta son ancienne paire et mit la nouvelle. Elle lui allait parfaitement. « Merci Hermione, elles sont fantastiques ! »

Ron s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé, le cadeau d'Hermione sur les genoux. Il la fixait si intensément qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait l'incendier s'il essayait. Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit précédente et transportait sa fleur comme si c'était un sac de bonbons.

Cela le consternait tellement qu'il en avait oublié d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait avec acharnement. Son cœur battit la chamade et elle vacilla. Mais elle décida de rester aussi aimable que possible.

« Ron ? »

Ron tressaillit au son de son nom, et croisa les yeux d'Hermione pour la première fois ce matin là. Il était certain qu'elle dissimulait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Il était impossible qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit précédente elle puisse agir ce matin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il baissa les yeux vers son cadeau et ôta lentement l'emballage. Il était soudainement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Jetant le papier cadeau – et indifférent au soupir d'Hermione face à son manque de soin – il ouvrit la boîte qui contenait son présent. Hermione se baissa derrière le canapé pour ramasser le papier qu'il avait jeté et alors qu'il découvrait son cadeau, un hoquet de surprise la força à lever la tête.

« Où…comment…Herm…comment as-tu… ? » Les mots manquèrent à Ron.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé et vit Ron enfiler à la hâte la cape qu'elle lui avait achetée. Il disparut instantanément.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » demanda Harry en se levant et en examinant la boîte de plus près.

La tête de Ron réapparut et Hermione le contempla tendrement. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle avait envie d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé et s'autoriser à être de nouveau désinvolte. Le sourire en coin du rouquin était de retour, tout comme l'éclat espiègle de son regard.

« Hermione ? » Harry l'appelait de nouveau, la tirant de sa transe. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rappela tout à coup ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, ce qui renforça sa décision.

« Oh oui, et bien, en fait, c'est assez drôle… » dit-elle en se levant pour lancer l'emballage dans le feu. « J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mes parents, environ une semaine avant que l'école ne recommence » commença-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre près du feu. « Je suis allée dans une boutique de robes d'occasion et je l'ai trouvée dans le fond d'un rayon. Je l'ai reconnue tout de suite, vu qu'Harry en a une. Le propriétaire de la boutique n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Apparemment la sorcière qui la détenait avait jeté un sortilège de Repousse-Moldus dessus de façon à ce que personne ne sache ce que c'était, et je me suis arrangée pour le supprimer avec un contre-sort. J'ai pensé que c'était brillant. »

« Ça l'est » La voix de Ron provenait du fond de la pièce. Il avait renfilé sa cape pendant qu'Hermione parlait et à présent, il l'expérimentait.

Ginny apparut dans l'escalier. Elle avait mis le pull rose et attaché ses cheveux. Harry se leva aussitôt.

« Où est Ron ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un ricanement familier retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et recula à la hâte. « Tu l'as achetée pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione d'un ton sec.

Hermione haussa les épaules et Ron retira sa cape. « Tu étais au courant ? »

« Elle m'en avait parlé » dit Ginny avec désinvolture en fixant son frère comme s'il était fou. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit sa fleur.

Ron regarda Hermione saisir avidement la fleur et la placer instantanément contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battit follement. Est-ce qu'il devrait toujours tout lui avouer ? Il avait l'intention de le faire de toute façon, mais en la voyant il perdit toute son audace. Où était ce cœur doré quand il en avait besoin ?

« Je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour le Quidditch aujourd'hui, Harry » dit Ginny d'une manière inattendue. Harry leva rapidement les yeux et lui sourit.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'en faire » répondit-il. « En fait, j'espérais que je pourrais me détendre ici toute la journée. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire éclatant en s'asseyant sur le sol et en fixant calmement le feu. Hermione les observa alors qu'Harry se joignait à Ginny par terre et commençait à lui parler de tout et de rien. Elle sourit. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples pour elle.

Scrutant la salle commune, elle ne vit Ron nulle part. De toute évidence, il était en train de s'amuser avec sa cape. Le silence s'éternisait et Hermione en avait assez. Harry avait Ginny, Ron avait sa cape, et elle avait ses pensées. Il était temps de se remettre à étudier.

Serrant étroitement sa fleur contre elle, elle se fraya un chemin vers le portrait, et le traversa rapidement en laissant les trois autres seuls.

Toujours sous sa cape, Ron s'assit lentement au fond de la pièce. C'était une bonne chose qu'il l'ait sur lui, parce que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'Hermione voit la manière maussade et déprimée dont il la regardait, pendant que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré dans sa vie. Il y avait bien sûr des moments où il ressentait une douleur physique qu'il devait laisser sortir, mais il n'avait jamais pleuré pour soulager une angoisse émotionnelle.

Mais à présent il devait le faire. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça alors qu'il était évident qu'il devait l'exprimer. Il fallait qu'il affronte sa douleur.

Il était blessé qu'Hermione n'ait rien dit à propos de la fleur. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela signifiait pour lui de la lui donner ? Il se souvint de la nuit précédente, à quel point il s'était senti mal lorsqu'il s'était assis devant la porte et qu'il avait écouté ses sanglots. Il s'était senti complètement immobilisé, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'asseoir là et d'attendre, attendre…attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de pleurer. Mais finirait-elle un jour de pleurer ? Elle lui avait dévoilé son cœur et en retour, il avait eu peur et il s'était enfui loin d'elle.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement que cela l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux sans elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il la perdait. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce et lui dire qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait eu tort de s'éloigner d'elle. Il était amoureux, follement amoureux. Mais comment pourrait-il retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant, en espérant qu'elle le comprenne ?

C'était à ce moment-là que l'idée de lui donner la fleur lui était venue à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas de cadeau de Noël pour elle, et la fleur était restée près de son lit jour après jour. Elle attendait d'être offerte à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la réponse ne lui était pas venue plus tôt. C'était tellement évident. Tout ce que le professeur Chourave lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire :

_« Je ne suis peut-être qu'une vieille sorcière qui s'occupe des herbes et des plantes, mais je sais que mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. Vous donnerez cette fleur à cette personne spéciale qui le mérite comme cadeau de Noël de votre part. »_

Il était amoureux d'Hermione depuis le tout début et même le professeur de Botanique l'avait vu…Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle lui ait demandé d'exécuter le sortilège. C'était inévitable.

Mais comment pourrait-il faire en sorte qu'Hermione réalise cela ? Le professeur Chourave ne lui avait-elle pas dit de lui donner également le cœur doré ? Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? C'était sa seule défense, cela le rendait fort près d'Hermione. Comment pourrait-il le lui donner ?

Au lieu de cela, il était entré dans sa chambre après qu'il ait été certain qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer, avait déposé la fleur et avait attaché le petit mot. Elle saurait forcément ce qu'il signifiait. Elle aurait descendu les escaliers en pleurant et se serait jetée dans ses bras, et il aurait enfin été l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Cependant, elle avait descendu les escaliers, en tenant la fleur comme si c'était le cadeau le plus précieux du monde (et ça l'était), et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Puis il y avait eu la cape.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il voulait une cape d'invisibilité après qu'Harry en ait obtenu une. Elle savait également à quel point elles étaient incroyablement rares. Mais elle avait vu la cape et elle avait immédiatement pensé à lui. Cela comptait pour quelque chose. Il adorait cette cape et n'aurait pas préféré d'autre cadeau.

Excepté une seule chose bien sûr, mais qui ne pouvait pas s'acheter.

Réapparaissant en ôtant la cape et en la lançant sur le côté, il courut droit vers la porte de la salle commune. Il savait exactement où Hermione était partie.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il fut choqué de trouver la pièce si calme. Même si Mme Pince réclamait habituellement le silence à l'intérieur de son précieux sanctuaire, il n'y avait en fait jamais une table d'élèves qui restait totalement calme. Pendant les vacances pourtant, l'école semblait toujours entièrement vide, et le plus souvent, Ron aimait ça.

Installée à une table du fond, Hermione était cachée derrière une pile de livres et Ron devina qu'elle l'avait fait intentionnellement. De toute évidence, elle travaillait sur l'un des nombreux devoirs qu'elle prétendait avoir besoin de terminer.

Il se glissa silencieusement vers elle et s'assit sans qu'Hermione ne relève la tête.

Il parla enfin, brisant le silence.

« Que penses-tu de ta fleur ? »

Hermione sursauta au son de sa voix, et l'encre se répandit partout. Elle gémit bruyamment. « Ronald Weasley ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant il faut que je recommence ce stupide devoir d'un bout à l'autre ! Il y a de l'encre sur mes notes ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi négligent. »

Le sang monta au visage de Ron alors qu'il marmonnait un « Désolé ». Elle déplaça ses livres et, d'un coup de sa baguette, l'encre disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-elle en se rasseyant pour recommencer son écrit.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de la fleur…je veux dire…Tu as descendu les escaliers et tu n'en as même pas parlé…et tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole non plus. »

Hermione gémit de nouveau et tendit le bras vers la fleur. « Elle est ravissante, Ron » dit-elle d'un ton morne.

Ron cilla. « C'est une Fidelis »

« J'en suis consciente »

« Es-tu stupide ? »

Hermione jeta sa plume et fixa les yeux bleus et mécontents de Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi, Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

Ron ne manqua pas le fait qu'Hermione avait utilisé son prénom entier plus d'une fois dans la même conversation.

« Je…je pensais juste que peut-être, après tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, tu comprendrais… »

« Qu'est-ce que je comprendrais ? Qu'après que j'aie ravalé ma fierté pour te dire ce que je t'ai dit, je devrais tout simplement accepter cette fleur après que tu te sois enfui ? J'ai pleuré pendant presque… »

« Quatre heures » termina Ron à sa place. Hermione eut l'air choquée. « J'étais à la porte…je le sais car j'ai pleuré aussi longtemps que toi. »

Hermione, bouleversée, garda enfin le silence. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron Weasley, si fort, si stable…aurait pleuré en même temps qu'elle.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai donné cette fleur ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est injuste. Je me suis tenue devant toi, j'ai osé, et tu crois que tu peux te cacher derrière un cadeau. »

Ron cilla de nouveau. « Alors j'ai fait ça pour rien ? J'ai fixé cette fleur pendant une semaine, en me demandant pourquoi le professeur Chourave me l'avait donnée, tout ça pour que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'elle signifie ? »

« Oh je réalise » lui cria-t-elle en se levant. « JE RÉALISE ! Je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai trouvé cette fleur mais je ne l'ai pas ignorée. Je suis assise pendant presque dix minutes à essayer de comprendre, de savoir où aller et quoi faire. Je sais ce que tu pensais. Tu t'attendais à ce que je dévale les escaliers pour atterrir dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron détourna les yeux d'un air coupable. « Ron, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Pas après le coup que tu as infligé à mon ego hier soir."

Ron sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Hermione continua. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais de moi, Ron. Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir et je sais que tu voulais le faire. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux attendre. »

Ron réagit immédiatement. « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu me dises ce que tu m'as avoué ? Je pensais que j'allais te dire la même chose et que tout serait beau et rose, mais en fait tu l'as dit et ça m'a effrayé. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais terrifié. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi, être avec toi, puis ensuite te perdre. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de gérer ça. Il n'y a pas de moi sans toi. »

Hermione l'écoutait alors que sa voix tremblait. Elle fit un pas depuis l'autre côté de la table et se tint près de Ron. « Alors dis-le, Ron »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-le ! »

Ron se sentit trembler partout alors qu'il réalisait qu'Hermione était si près de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et il était capable de scruter facilement son visage et spécialement ses grands yeux chocolat. Sa peau avait l'air tellement douce, ses cheveux étaient si beaux, ses lèvres douces couleur cerise étaient si proches de sa peau qu'il commença à transpirer. Etre si près d'elle était dangereux pour sa santé.

« Si tu m'aimes, alors dis-le »

Ron ne pouvait pas. Il avait oublié comment bouger sa bouche ; il ne savait pas comment parler. Il était sûr que sa gorge avait séché à cause de toute la sueur qui perlait à son front et ses mains à cet instant précis. Elle était proche, pinçait les lèvres, et attendait…attendait.

« Je…je… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse si tu ne le dis pas » murmura Hermione avec envie alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Ron baissa lentement la tête pour voir son visage. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'après tous ces pleurs, toute son instabilité, il pourrait enfin avoir la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde : le cœur d'Hermione.

« Je…je… » répéta-t-il, plus doucement et plus lentement cette fois.

« Dis-le » dit-elle.

Leurs lèvres à moins de trois centimètres l'une de l'autre, il murmura « Je ne peux pas »

La magie de l'instant était rompue et, en colère, Hermione s'écarta : « Alors je ne peux pas t'embrasser comme ça .»

* * *

_Alors ??? Vous en pensez quoi ? Elle est trop sévère notre Hermione ? Ou alors c'est Ron qui pousse le bouchon un peu loin dans la lâcheté ?? J'attends avec impatience vos avis !!Pour le prochain chapitre - qui sera le dernier (snif) - je ne peux absolument pas vous le promettre rapidement, et j'en suis désolée. Je sais pourtant que c'est frustrant pour vous...J'essaierai de faire vite, mais encore une fois, je ne vous promets rien...Bisous à vous tous et surtout : BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTÉ !!!!!_


	9. Dénouement

_Bonjour tout le monde !!! Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà !!! J'ai fait vite pour une fois...seulement je tiens à apporter une petite précision : beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant, mais malheureusement ce chapitre est le dernier (snif)....Enfin bref, voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_LovelyHermione : merci bcp pour tous tes compliments...j'espère que la fin ne va pas te décevoir...Bisous._

_virg05 : t'as vu, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu tortures mon p'tit Ron que je me suis dépêchée de traduire le dernier chapitre lol !!! J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant...Bisous._

_pit-chan : oui oui, Ron est un peu lâche sur ce coup-là...voilà la suite (qui est d'ailleurs la fin). Biz_

_rupertforever : je pense que tes espoirs ne seront pas déçus...merci pour ton soutien depuis le début !! Bisous._

_Heaven68 : c'est bon pour le délai de publication cette fois lol ? J'ai pas été trop longue ? ptdr...Trëve de plaisanterie, oui c'est vrai Ron est un gros lâche sur ce coup là mais bon c'est jamais évident ce genre de choses (et Ron est mon personnage préféré alors je le défends lol)!!! _

_cleyme : aïe aïe aïe, j'ai peur que tu fasses partie de ceux qui vont être déçus : et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre ! En tout cas, merci pour ta super review...Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ron n'arrive pas à lui dire, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais j'imagine qu'il a la trouille de la perdre un jour...Pour Harry et Ginny, l'auteur développe leur relation dans une autre fic mais je ne la traduirai pas car je m'intéresse relativement peu à ce couple ; je préfère nos deux entêtés qui sont trop mignons !!! Bref, merci de me soutenir ! Bisous._

_Virginie Parker Evans : merci pour tout. Ce chapitre est le dernier, j'imagine que tu vas être déçue...bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant (même en sachant que c'est la fin). Bisous._

_menssa : ben en fait l'histoire dure....9 chapitres ! Hé oui c'est le dernier (ça me rend un peu mélancolique)...J'espère que la fin va te plaire (je trouve ça un peu "bâclé" mais bon en tant que fan du couple Ron/Hermione j'apprécie quand même). Bisous._

_kirnimouchee : je suis flattée de savoir que ma traduction t'émeut à ce point...cependant tout le mérite revient à l'auteur et à sa fic magnifique...merci pour ton soutien. Bonne lecture ! Bisous._

_niniebou : merci pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au coeur...si seulement mon prof d'anglais pouvait me dire que je suis douée pour la traduction (faut dire qu'il nous en donne jamais à faire lol) !!! Bisous._

_sOpHiAgRiNt : ze veux pas mourir !!! C'est pas moi qu'il faut tuer c'est l'auteur lol !!! Bisous._

_Cloporte : merci pour ton soutien, même si je vois que la lenteur de nos 2 tourtereaux t'agace ! Mais je trouve que la succession de disputes/réconciliations caractérise bien Ron et Hermione. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'aie quand je lis les livres...ils sont souvent comme ça : ils se disputent, puis se réconcilient, et ça recommence...Pour la relation Harry/Ginny, l'auteur leur consacre une autre fic, que je ne traduirai pas car je suis relativement peu intéressée par ce couple...Biz_

_Et voilà, c'étaient mes dernières réponses aux reviews...ça me fait tout drôle ! Alors voici le dernier chapitre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Il avait fallu à Ron le reste de la journée pour soigner son ego blessé. Maintenant il savait ce qu'on ressentait dans ces cas-là. Il était déterminé à mettre les choses au point avec elle. Le lendemain, les choses seraient totalement différentes entre lui et Hermione.

Il se réveilla complètement frais et dispos, bien que la veille ait été un désastre. Il avait passé le reste de la journée renfermé sur lui-même et aussi loin que possible d'Hermione. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c'était à quel point Hermione avait eu raison à la fin, comme toujours. Il avait eu largement le temps d'y réfléchir pendant qu'Harry et Ginny travaillaient avec leur affiche du terrain. Etre seul pour Ron Weasley à cet instant n'avait pas été un problème. Il avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire, et largement le temps de les faire à présent.

Cependant, quand il avait sorti tous ses livres et qu'il avait commencé, il avait réalisé qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide d'Hermione sur les nombreuses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais rester assis là à réaliser ce fait ne l'avait pas aidé à travailler plus vite.

Fermant ses livres et montant les escaliers, il avait décidé que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'asseoir et réfléchir. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit dans sa chambre, à s'entraîner aux Enchantements et en Métamorphose tout en méditant.

Une fois habillé ce matin-là, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Entendant des cris de joie et des hurlements au-dehors, il sut qu'Harry et Ginny avaient eu l'idée ce matin d'aller s'entraîner sur leurs balais. Et bien sûr, quand il passa sa tête par la fenêtre, il vit qu'ils étaient tous deux sur des balais, couverts des pieds à la tête de boue, d'herbe et autres saletés. Il sourit, ferma la fenêtre et recula de quelques pas.

Il était fébrile à présent. Avec Harry et Ginny hors du château, il serait facilement capable de se confronter à Hermione sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Descendant les escaliers en courant si vite qu'il faillit trébucher, Ron attendait avec impatience de voir le précieux visage de sa bien-aimée. Il ne pensait qu'à la veille, et à quel point il était devenu heureux quand il l'avait presque embrassée. A quel point son corps était devenu brûlant quand elle s'était avancée si près de lui. Cela avait été comme si chaque parcelle de lui était en feu. Il voulait ressentir ça tout le temps.

Hermione n'occupait aucun des canapés de la salle commune ; en fait, la pièce était complètement vide. C'était plutôt rare. Après avoir couru à travers la salle vacante, il ne se posa pas de questions sur l'endroit où il allait se rendre à présent.

Néanmoins, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la bibliothèque et qu'il eut cherché partout et à toutes les tables, il découvrit qu'Hermione n'avait pas trouvé refuge dans son abri habituel.

Totalement confus à présent, Ron passa une main des ses cheveux roux et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il y avait tellement d'endroits où Hermione Granger aurait pu aller…peut-être n'était-elle même pas réveillée ?

Se frayant un chemin vers la Grande Salle, il sentit son cœur commencer à battre nerveusement à grands coups. Qu'allait-il lui dire, en fait ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir répété trois millions de fois, mais en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire une fois qu'elle serait face à lui. Peut-être qu'il serait tellement saisi par sa merveilleuse beauté…qu'il en oublierait de parler.

A sa profonde et totale consternation (sans mentionner son ahurissement), la Grande Salle était également vide. Faisant demi-tour, il marcha à grands pas à travers le Hall et prit les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. S'il ne la trouvait pas dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs, il devrait faire une recherche pièce par pièce.

« Bon sang, où est Hermione ? » marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Il se rua dans la salle commune, mais ne trouva aucun signe d'elle.

S'avachissant dans un fauteuil, l'air sombre, il se mit la tête dans les mains. Cela devait arriver aujourd'hui. Il le fallait.

Les hurlements et les cris provenant de l'extérieur devinrent plus forts et plus joyeux. Ron se renfrogna. Comment son meilleur ami et sa sœur pouvaient-ils être aussi joyeux quand il était dans le plus profond désarroi de sa vie d'adolescent ?

« Harry ! Arrête d'attraper le bout de mon balai ! C'est déloyal ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est déloyal, Ginny ? Je veux voir jusqu'où tu as travaillé. »

« Lâche-la un peu, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle connaisse tout, le livre est dans ta malle depuis le début des vacances. »

Le cœur de Ron bondit. Sa voix ! C'était Hermione ! Elle était dehors ! Comment avait-il pu négliger le fait qu'elle puisse être dehors ?

Les paumes moites, le cœur battant comme un fou, il se leva d'un bond et se rua vers le portrait, en oubliant de prendre sa robe, qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt.

« Prends ça et lance-les moi. Je veux voir si je les attrape bien » cria Harry à Hermione en lui envoyant un paquet de balles de golf.

« D'accord » dit-elle en ouvrant rapidement le paquet alors qu'Harry se préparait dans les airs avec Ginny.

« Maintenant G, je veux que tu essayes – aussi fort que tu peux – de me faire tomber pendant que je les attrape, et tu gardes ce ballon de football en même temps. Je tenterai de te le faire perdre. Prête avec ces balles Hermione ? »

Hermione leva les pouces en signe de confirmation et commença à faire ce qui lui avait été dit. Elle se moqua des deux joueurs lorsqu'ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et faillirent tomber de leurs balais.

« Merci Hermione, c'était très drôle » cria Harry.

« Oui, très amusant » approuva Ginny en riant.

Ron sortit au même moment. Hermione venait juste de déposer le paquet vide qu'elle tenait, en disant à Harry qu'elle avait du travail à faire. Elle s'en alla. Frissonnant des pieds à la tête et pas seulement à cause du froid, Ron sut que c'était sa chance. Il devait le faire maintenant.

Hermione venait juste de tourner afin d'entrer au château quand elle repéra la tête aux cheveux roux ardents qui sortait. Elle ravala l'énorme nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge et s'avança prudemment vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses jambes lui faire défaut maintenant.

« Hermione ! » appela-t-il tout à coup, incapable de contenir son agitation.

« Bonjour Ron » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle passa devant lui.

Les mots lui manquèrent soudain, comme il s'y attendait depuis le début. La poursuivant rapidement, les jambes en coton, il marcha derrière elle.

« Hermione, je dois te parler »

« D'accord, Ron, parle, je rentre aux dortoirs » dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Ecoute, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire et je ne peux pas le faire quand tu marches aussi vite. »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Il allait le dire…il allait le dire…

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et Ron la percuta. « D'accord » Elle soupira et se retourna pour lui faire face, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le sol.

« Hermione, regarde-moi » Sa voix était si douce que les espoirs d'Hermione furent confirmés. « J'ai assez réfléchi ces derniers temps… » commença-t-il, alors qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac. Nœud qui disparut aussitôt.

« …et je t'aime. J'aime la façon dont tu es toujours la première personne avec la main levée en cours. J'aime la façon dont tu me lances ce regard quand je n'étudie pas. J'aime la façon dont tu entres dans une pièce avec cet air de pure assurance. J'aime la façon dont tu te plains de tes cheveux mais joues avec quand tu réfléchis. J'aime l'air de ton visage quand on joue aux échecs. J'aime la façon dont tu es cesse sur mon dos pour que je finisse mon travail et que je sois plus compétent pendant les examens…J'aime tes yeux, Hermione. J'aime tes cheveux, j'aime ton sourire…J'aime tout de toi. J'aime la façon dont tu m'as dit la première que tu m'aimais, aussi. J'aime ton obstination à vouloir faire de moi une personne meilleure et à me faire dire tout ça à voix haute. » _(N/T : Ah là là, vous en rêvez pas d'une déclaration comme ça vous ? Et faite par Ron en plus…)_

Ron ne revenait pas du discours qui lui avait échappé après qu'il ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. De toute évidence, cela l'avait beaucoup préoccupé.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent nettement de larmes, qui coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues. « Tu sais, c'est tout à fait toi ça, Ron » dit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix. « Tu me donnes toutes ces raisons comme quoi tu m'aimes…Tu m'offres la seule chose qui, dans le monde des sorciers, signifie que tu veux être lié à moi, et rien qu'à moi, pour toujours…Tu me regardes avec ton visage adorable…Et tu t'attends à ce que je sois amoureuse de toi. Mais je te déteste, Ron. Je te déteste. »

Ron lui sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je te déteste vraiment » répéta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Hermione pouvait donner du fil à retordre, mais c'était son Hermione et il était complètement préparé à gérer ça.

Dans un geste de réconfort, Ron posa sa main droite sur la joue ruisselante d'Hermione. Elle le fixait avec des yeux voilés de larmes. « Ne pleure plus, je ne vais nulle part » murmura-t-il, et avec tout le courage qu'il fut capable de rassembler, il entraîna Hermione dans leur premier baiser.

Une fois que leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, ce fut différent de toutes les formes de magie qu'ils avaient exécutées dans leurs vies. Hermione sut qu'elle ne lancerait jamais un sort aussi émouvant, aussi puissant que ce baiser. C'était tellement passionné, tellement beau, tellement parfait qu'elle continua de pleurer, mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes différentes.

Se détachant d'Hermione, Ron entoura de ses mains le visage de la jeune fille et capta ses yeux chocolat avec les siens. « Je t'aime et je le sais à présent. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa de nouveau des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

« Il était temps » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Je trouve aussi ! » dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir que Harry et Ginny se tenaient derrière eux, contre le mur, et écoutaient malicieusement.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et les quatre amis se mirent à rire. Ils rirent si fort qu'ils en oublièrent où ils étaient pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Hermione fixa Ron après que Ginny et Harry soient retournés à leur entraînement.

« Cette fleur, Weasley » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« J'espère que tu pensais réellement à ce qu'elle représente quand tu me l'as donnée ; ça vaut mieux pour toi » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Elle le regardait tendrement. « Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu aies eu l'intention d'être avec moi pour toujours. »

« Toujours, toujours » dit-il en entourant son visage de ses mains et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Et, alors qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre, Ginny poussa un hurlement qui cassa l'ambiance.

« OH, DONNE-MOI UNE PAUSE ! »

Deux jours plus tard, Ron s'assit sur le terrain de Quidditch, aussi gelé qu'il l'avait été quelques jours auparavant. Cette fois cependant, il ne sembla pas remarquer que ses orteils ne ressentaient plus rien. Il avait toujours des sensations dans ses mains, et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Hermione les serra plus étroitement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre Ron. Sa tête reposait à présent sur l'épaule du rouquin, et elle était aussi proche de lui qu'il lui était possible sans s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Leurs deux paires de main s'étreignirent pour plus de chaleur…du moins, c'était ce qu'ils disaient. Ron découvrit que la masse de cheveux bruns indisciplinés d'Hermione faisait office d'un merveilleux chauffe-joues. Elle sentait aussi le paradis.

« Espèce de conne ! » _(N/T : excusez-moi, mais je respecte l'œuvre originale) _dit Harry en lançant le ballon de football à la tête de Ginny.

« Moi, une espèce de conne ? Oh, Potter, t'es une POURRITURE ! » hurla-t-elle en descendant en piqué vers sa proie. Il évita tout juste une collision avec la jeune Weasley et rit alors qu'ils se poursuivaient autour du terrain.

« Ils sont ailleurs » murmura Ron à Hermione, qui sommeillait avec bonheur près de lui.

« Certainement » Hermione referma les yeux et s'approcha encore plus de Ron.

Il lui sourit puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans la chevelure d'Hermione et pensa que pour une fois, tout était aussi parfait que possible. Il n'avait même jamais espéré rêver qu'Hermione serait assise si près de lui, à se pelotonner contre lui alors qu'elle aurait pu être dans la bibliothèque, à faire une multitude de devoirs. Heureusement, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme ça pour eux. Elle devenait de plus en plus détendue et amoureuse de lui. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, c'était de travailler, le plus qu'il le pouvait. Dans n'importe quel domaine. Dans son travail, à l'école, avec elle, dans leur relation. Il devait faire un effort et avoir le courage de s'y tenir.

Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin du cœur doré.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce dénouement, tous vos avis ! Les reviews vont me manquer...ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que c'est fini pour cette traduction ! En fait j'en ai une autre en vue : reste à savoir si l'auteur sera d'accord ! Ça tourne toujours autour de nos deux tourtereaux, mais dans un registre totalement différent...bref je ne vais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, mais croisez les doigts pour moi !! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt sur cette autre traduction...Bisous à tous et merci pour votre soutien !!!!_


End file.
